Pokemon-the King of Power
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Tired of the Triforce of Power being used for evil, Din bestows the Triforce of Power onto the young Chosen one, as well as Ganon's dark powers and the powers of light. As his journey begins, he will show the world...the true King of Power!
1. Awakening the Power of the Chosen One

**So, a new year, a new story.**

**I honestly had this in my head for at least a month thanks to a song I heard on YouTube called "Blood of Ganon" by Virt. **

**So this story marks my first Pokémon story on Fanfiction….AND my first Zelda story! **

**Oh! And the second character is SUPPOSED to be Din who is associated with the Triforce of Power-and by extension Ganon. **

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening of the "Power" of the Chosen One.**

Deep within a part of the Sacred Realm, the three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore sat watching the object they created-the Triforce. It was made up of three large, golden triangles put together to form a larger triangle. Din, who had shaped the land with her flaming arms, had made the top most triangle, the Triforce of Power. Nayru, who had created the natural Law, had created the bottom-left triangle, the Triforce of Wisdom. Finally, Farore, who had created the beings who would follow the law, made the bottom-right triangle, the Triforce of Courage.

Finally, Din took off the Triforce of Power and stared at it. Ever since Ganondorf had taken the Triforce of Power, nothing but evil had been associated with it. Add that to the fact the timeline split into three after that little stunt did not help her good mood at all. When her Triforce piece was associated with evil, she-by extension-was associated with evil.

"What is wrong sister?" Nayru asked. "Ever since Ganondorf got a hold of my Triforce piece, it's never been used for its real purpose-benefitting the land." "You know what usually happens when a mortal gets a hold of god-like power." Nayru said, causing her to stare at the Triforce of Power. "It needs a new wielder." Din finally blurted out, causing Nayru and Farore to jump in surprise. "Are you _**crazy**_?! After what happened when Ganondorf got a hold of it?! That's why we turned Hyrule and Termina-as well as the lands around it into the Pokémon world, as well as destroyed almost every piece of information on those lands and us."

"That's why Ganondorf's powers and the Triforce of Power are **NOT** going to one of his descendants. I was thinking more along the lines of….the Chosen One….one who could handle the dark powers with a little guidance. Besides, I've already talked to Hylia and she agrees with my idea." Farore bit her lip to keep from yelling out. She was hoping to bestow the Triforce of Courage on him, but a person could only have one Triforce piece. That was the rule they made when Ganondorf took control. Still, an idea came to Din's mind that would make Nayru proud.

"Why don't we each give him a blessing? I will give him the powers of light, Ganondorf's dark powers, and the Triforce of Power. Nayru, bless him with increased wisdom so that he will not let the power go to his head and could use it effectively, and Farore, give him courage to face danger." Din suggested, making her sisters' eyes widen. "That would be….effective. Still, you will have to teach him how to handle those powers, Din. " Nayru said, and the three Goddesses of Hyrule got to work.

**/**

A seven-year old Ash sat watching the Pokémon in a river near Pallet Town. Actually, it was the exact river he had tied Gary at, the half of a poke ball in his pocket. Just because Gary's grandfather was one of the world's most respected Pokémon Professors, Gary felt that he was superior to everyone else. Ash couldn't wait until he showed Gary who was best.

Out of nowhere, Ash doubled over in pain. It felt like his entire body was burning. Arcs of light and shadow twirled around him. Right before he blacked out, the energy shot outwards, knocking down trees all around him. As he fell unconscious, Ash spied a marking on the back of his right hand. The last conscious thought he had was 'The Triforce of Power…..how do I know that?'

**/**

**Unknown location**

Ash opened his eyes to see a world with a red sky. A red flame sat on a pedestal with a weird symbol that almost looked like water or lava (Din's symbol). In front of it was a woman with red hair and glowing gold eyes, and golden wings on her back, poking out from behind a flowing, red dress. **"Do not be afraid, young Chosen One, Ash Ketchum." **The woman spoke. **"For I have awakened the powers within you. Darkness and Light are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other. You are destined to keep the world in balance and take care of those who threaten that balance."**

"Who are you? Where am I? Why do I know what the Triforce of Power is? Why do I have it?" Ash asked, the symbol of the Triforce of Power on his right hand glowing brightly. **"Wise questions young one. I am the goddess Din. One of the three goddesses who created the land and made the Triforce. To keep the Triforce safe from greedy hands, we destroyed almost every piece of information about the history and created Arceus, who created Dialga and Palkia-as well as Giratina. Thus, space was truly created. Arceus then created Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. To keep balance, we created the species known as Mew and infused it with the DNA of every other Pokémon so, if needed, they could fight off Arceus and those he created." **

** "As for where, we are in my portion of the Sacred Realm, where my sisters and I watch over the world. I asked Farore to give you the courage to face your destiny, which is why you are not afraid right now. As for why you know these things, I asked Nayru to grant you wisdom so you would not let the power go to your head and so you could use it effectively. This had the side effect of giving you the knowledge of the Hylian language and the Triforce, and the history as well. You have a great destiny ahead of you, Ash Ketchum, which is why I granted you the Triforce of Power. Every night until you gain your first Pokémon, I will bring you to the Sacred Realm when you sleep to harness your powers. With your new wisdom, those three years should be enough to learn how to use your powers."**

As the realm faded from Ash's eyes, he heard Din's words echoing to him. "Go forward and show the world the true King of Power….The Chosen One!"

**And wrap!**

**I know it's shorter than usual, but this is just the beginning. The next chapter will be Ash's first Pokémon. Why? Because going through his life for the next three years will be boring to the reader AND I don't want to give away all of his powers at once. Some Zelda Weapons-like Twilight Princess' Ball and Chain (a "Power" tool) will be used by him as well. **

**Current Bio:**

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relative(s): **Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **7

**Pokémon: **none

**Powers: **N/A

**Tool(s): **Triforce of Power


	2. Starting out

**Review Replies: **

**ashds****: Thank you. I look forward to continuing it.**

**AruaPearl44****: That is a good question. This is my idea: King of Poke-Lantis. He might be Ganondorf. I don't know yet, but we do know that all he cared for was power…..and he was sealed away…**

**L van Am: ****Thanks. I'll be sure to keep that advice in mind. **

**DZ2: ****It's great to be back. To be honest, the whole "World Ends on 12/21/12" reminded me of the Zelda game Majora's Mask where you had three days to stop a moon from falling….and this idea snowballed off of that. I always thought that the Zelda series was intriguing. Starting out, you vs. the world…Gaining Power to vanquish foes, with it getting tougher every time. **

**Although, I DO admit that the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time SUCKED! Too confusing. 3 levels…3 doors each level….and constantly changing the water level was NOT fun….although I LOVED fighting the "Dark Link" midboss…..an evil, shadowy version of yourself…. Speaking of "Inspirational fires", "Burned" will be updated soon. **

**ultima-owner: ****Yes it was. I was also thinking of maybe adding the gale boomerang from Twilight Princess-since it also helps more than a regular boomerang. **

**Jewlbunny: ****Actually, he'll be getting the Gale Boomerang….**

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 2: Starting out. **

Three years after the Triforce of Power awakened within Ash, he had trained nonstop with Din each night in his sleep. Ganondorf's dark powers were easy enough for him…although many attacks were slow, but could shatter anything in their path. What took the most control was the light powers and harnessing the true potential of the Triforce of Power. Gone was the naïve young boy who thought of nothing but Pokémon, in his place was a ten-year-old boy who thought realistically and had shot up to a frightening height of 5 feet.. .and he hadn't even hit puberty!

His outfit had changed as well. He still wore the red and white hat with a slanted, green "_L_" which stood for the Pokémon League. He had on a pair of black, fingerless gloves with gold borders. He wore a black T-shirt under a black jacket that also had gold outlines. On the middle of the jacket's back was Din's symbol. Nayru's symbol was on the left shoulder in blue and Farore's symbol was on the right in green. He had met the other two Goddesses at least once during his training with Din. On the shoulder blades of the jacket, written in Hylian, was the phrase "King of Power" in red. He had dark blue jeans on, a black belt that had pouches on in at his sides. These pouches had been blessed so (like in Harry Potter) they could hold anything in them and sort them so the items in them could be drawn out easily. Finally, Ash wore black boots with red trimming. Finally, his black hair spiked downwards until it reached the bottom of his neck.

Ash headed out the door after a warm farewell from his mother, which brought a smile to his face just thinking about it. He had never revealed the Triforce of Power to anyone-not even his mother. Chances were that one of Ganondorf's descendants would tear everything he cared for apart to get it from him. Ash's mood soured just thinking about it, so he shook his head and brushed past Gary Oak, who was saying something and holding a poke ball mockingly. Ash didn't care. After all, the Goddesses chose HIM, not Gary, to hold a piece of the Triforce. Ash was confused about something. The Goddesses had held him back from awakening until after the last Pokémon was chosen, but said that his destined partner awaited him. Could it be…something other than the Kanto starters?

/

Ash pulled out a green boomerang with white, feather-like "wings" on it with a green gem in the center and smiled as he balanced it on his fingers. The Gale Boomerang was one of the first items the Gods had given him…and it wasn't an ordinary boomerang either. Soon enough, Ash spied Professor Oak sleeping at his desk-obviously thinking that he wouldn't be over until much later. Ash threw the boomerang at the aging professor, smirking as he watched the winds swirl into a small tornado underneath the boomerang and blew papers everywhere, making Professor Oak yelp as the winds and blowing papers startled him awake.

"Oh Ash. I wasn't expecting you until later." Oak started to say, but was cut off when Ash held a hand up. "I know the Kanto three are gone, but I was told my destined partner awaited me. Is it here?" Ash said. Oak's eyes widened in realization. He had recently caught a wild Pokémon near the lab, but no other trainer could handle it yet. "I don't think that's a good…." He started to say, but trailed off when he saw Ash's eyes narrow and he attached a metal wristband to his right wrist and pull out a long steel chain, which held a large, silver ball with spikes on it, gold designs lacing around the spikes. "Right this way." Oak said, gulping, making Ash put it back into his pouch. Professor Oak once saw Ash practicing with the ball-and-chain….and it shattered a boulder upon impact.

/

Professor Oak pulled out a poke ball with a silver lightning bolt symbol over the button. Ash pressed the button and a yellow mouse Pokémon with a lightning bolt shaped tail popped out. "A Pikachu!" Ash recognized. "Pika. Pikachu!" It growled out angrily, sparks flying out of the red electrical sacs on its cheeks. "And this is why I was worried." Professor Oak said. Ash chuckled slightly, drawing Pikachu's attention to him. Ash merely smirked before raising his right hand and holding the back of it to Pikachu. He tightened his fist and focused on the burning power within his soul and, sure enough, the symbol of the Triforce appeared on the hand, shining through the glove, the top triangle-the Triforce of Power-shining the brightest.

"Will you accept your destiny as my partner?" Ash said, making sure the symbol of the Triforce of Power stayed "lit" as he focused on his other energy-the aura of the Chosen One. It was a bold, invisible aura that only Pokémon could sense that made him the "Chosen One"-the one who maintained balance. It made Pokémon more likely to listen to him. "Pika Pi" Pikachu nodded, hopping up onto his right shoulder. "Here is your Pokedex. It tells you information on the Pokémon you see and the moves of the ones you are training." Ash scanned Pikachu and was greatly surprised at the moves Pikachu knew. "Let's see here. Pikachu. Male…level 18?! Thunder shock, growl, quick attack, Thunder wave, electro ball, and iron tail….That's….very impressive…" Ash said. "Pikachu!" the mouse Pokémon said proudly. "And here are your poke balls" Professor Oak said, handing him five poke balls. However, as soon as Ash tucked them into a pouch, Pikachu hit Professor Oak with a thunder shock.

/

As Ash and Pikachu wandered around Route 1, they stumbled upon an angry Spearow. By the soaked feathers, it had been a Pokémon attacked by the trainer that picked squirtle. As they approached, Spearow squawked out a challenge. "I accept. Pikachu, go ahead and rest." Ash said as Pikachu hopped down, thinking it was going to battle. The two Pokémon watched as a dark aura formed around Ash's right fist and formed the head of a dragon. "Gerudo dragon!" Ash roared as he charged forward, the streaming trail of dark aura forming the snake-like body of the dragon. Right before it hit the Spearow, Ash slammed it into the ground, causing an explosion which threw rocks all around them, many of which struck Spearow. Ash tilted his hat until the rim faced behind him and threw a poke ball, which sucked the Spearow inside.

As the poke ball let out a sound to confirm a capture, Ash smiled. "It the Goddesses hadn't blessed me, I probably would have done something stupid like throw a rock at it or something. That is when he noticed an entire flock of Spearows flying at him and Pikachu. "Oh for the love of Hylia!" Ash groaned out, before a red orb formed in his right hand. He closed his eye and held Pikachu close to him before chanting. "Blessed Din, let your Flames of Justice burn those who are unworthy and leave those innocent unharmed." Right after he said this, he slammed the orb into the ground and shouted out "Din's Fire!"

Right before the Spearow struck them, an orb of fire surrounded them and then exploded outwards. The oncoming Spearow were struck by the expanding wall of fire and knocked unconscious. What amazed Pikachu was that, except for a scorch mark where the orb struck the ground, the surrounding environment was unharmed. Pikachu had expected the grasses and trees to catch fire, but no. Nothing! "Well, that was exciting. Anyways, we might as well get a move on. There's nothing else here but pidgey and rattata….and though they can be good when trained, are not what I will end up with. We might as well head to Viridian City." As he said this, the Triforce of Power glowed brightly and he heard a whisper, this time from Nayru.

"**Number One-Hundred and Fifty….your destiny and greatest challenge will await you when you get more Pokémon and they grow stronger with you…" **

**And wrap!**

**Current Bio:**

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relative(s): **Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **10

**Pokémon: **Pikachu

Spearow

**Powers: **Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Aura of the Chosen One

**Tool(s): **Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

I will write "King of Power" in Hylian on my Deviantart...and will announce it when it is done.


	3. Master Sword and Viridian City

**Review replies:**

**vampireharry the 2**** : Thank you! **

**ashds: Deception, my friend. I needed a way to introduce the Gerudo Dragon.**

**AruaPearl44**** : The King of Pokelantis…or should I say "Ganon" will be making small appearances until the fateful showdown when he appears in "canon". **

**DZ2**** : No problem with the reviewing, I'm happy to do so (when not busy in college). The Powers are just two of many. A third will be revealed-with a new weapon. **

**Jewlbunny**** : Sorry for the delay.**

**ultima-owner**** : That will teach him a lesson for sleeping on the job. **

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 3: Master Sword and Viridian City**

_Within the Sacred Realm__:_

Din, Nayru, and Farore watched Ash's progress with interest. However, a dark aura nearby from some ruins in a forest caused them to sigh in disbelief. "I thought he was sealed away for good this time." Din said. "Ganon was never easy to destroy…and his lust for power destroyed Pokelantis. His spirit possessed the King of that civilization, and thus returned him to life." Nayru said, "Though it was lucky he was still sealed away."

"He still did a lot of harm, even to our plans. He nearly destroyed the Chosen Hero's bloodline! Only one line was left that still had blood relation to the Hero….and he's the one who now wields Din's Triforce!" Farore complained, "The Chosen Hero was supposed to bear the Triforce of Courage!"

"Not necessarily." Din stated, "The Chosen Hero was to be blessed with Courage. That doesn't always mean the Triforce of Courage. He still received a blessing of Courage, did he not? Besides, the First Hero brought together all three pieces of the Triforce." At this Farore grumbled a bit, but said nothing.

"Ganon is growing stronger. He might be a little young, but _that_ _sword_ needs to be drawn by the Chosen One now if he is to be proficient with it by the time he revives himself. He is still nearby; we must do what is necessary." Nayru said.

/

_Back on the Pokémon world__:_

Ash was walking straight to Viridian City, with no plans on altering his course to search for Pokémon. Pikachu was riding on his shoulder and spearow was flying around, working on learning the move steel wing that his trainer had him start learning to counter rock type Pokémon. All of a sudden, the Triforce of Power started glowing and shining through the glove. "It's….leading me somewhere?" Ash asked, moving his hand. In one direction, towards the forest, the glow intensified. In the others, it dimmed. Not wanting to disobey the Gods that blessed him, he followed the path the glow of the Triforce of Power pointed out.

He stumbled over roots and fallen branches and then came to a stop when the glow was the brightest. It was a good ten minute walk from the main path, so not many would walk this deep into the forest. When he lowered his hand, Ash's eyes widened. There, in a pedestal marked with the symbol of the Triforce, was a sword. It was obviously made for being used in one hand, but it was still a long double-bladed sword. The edges on the blade shone a brilliant white while the main part of the blade was a shining silver color. Near the handle, There was an inscription of the Triforce hear the handle. A yellow gem was located where the handle and blade met, and the hand guard was a deep purple in color and went to both edges of the blade like wings. The handle was also purple with a green spiral around where it was held, marked with a rounded purple section at the end the same shade as the hand guard.

(Here is the URL of the sword with the shield that will appear. Remove the spaces in the URL to see fc08. deviantart fs15 /i/2006/359/4/4/ Master_Sword_and_Shield_shot_1_by_gordon1. jpg )

"The Blade of Evil's Bane….The Master Sword." Ash said in reverence as he approached the sword. He was told that the blade itself was around three and a half feet long. Judging by the two foot handle, it might be closer to three and three quarters feet long. He knew the history of the blade. The sword forged in the three sacred flames of Nayru, Farore, and Din and blessed by Hylia herself. The sword that could break curses and cut through evil itself. Without warning, his right hand shot out and grabbed the handle. Ash blinked at this-he hadn't done that. With a jerk, his other hand shot out and grabbed the handle. "Ah. So I have to draw this sacred blade." Ash realized. He started pulling, and the Triforce of Power started glowing brightly. Light shot out from the pedestal and the Master Sword slid out of the rock like it was an ordinary sheathe.

Ash held the blade above his head, admiring it, as a holster materialized in his left hand. It was blue with golden decals on it-the Triforce in the center being the most easily recognized. Pulling off his jacket, he strapped the holster to his back and angled it so that when the Master Sword was sheathed, the handle would be angled over his right shoulder. He sheathed the blade and threw on his jacket so that most of the sword and sheathe was covered. With a nod to his Pokémon, they headed back onto the path.

/

After a good hour of walking, he came to a river where a red-headed girl was fishing. "Um. Not to be rude, but I think you're doing that wrong." The girl turned to him with an angry glare. "And what makes you think that?" She growled out. "Well, for one, your shadow is over the water, so it scares away fish and water Pokémon. You're also in the current. They like to stay in calmer waters." With that, Ash sat down under a tree and pulled a fishing rod from out of his pouch. Though the paint job was a little…unfinished…that fishing rod had been used by one of the Chosen Heroes. Casting it out, he had only been waiting a little bit before he had a bite. With a tug, a magikarp flew out and started flopping on the ground. Ash knelt down and started rubbing its scales. This was a big magikarp, which meant it might be close to evolving. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked. The goddesses had never told him which Pokémon or how many he would end with. The magikarp started flopping happily, calling out its name in delight. "Pff. A magikarp? The weakest Pokémon in existence?" The girl said. "They may start out weak, but they can get strong. Now shut up before I show you what it's like to be on the receiving end of a Warlock Punch!"

The magikarp had frozen when he heard the boy defend it and started glowing. "I was right. It was close to evolving." With that, the Pokémon changed shape and when the light died down a gyrados stood where he magikarp once was. The large water dragon nudged itself against a poke ball and allowed itself to be captured. The girl just stood there with her mouth wide open. Ash smirked and recalled his spearow, who had finally mastered steel wing. "Not so weak now, is it?" He asked ,brushing past her.

/

After a couple of hours, he arrived at Viridian City, only to be stopped by an Officer Jenny who was checking out everyone entering the town due to thieves being in the area. She had been really suspicious of him, with his sword, dark clothes, and having three Pokémon. That stopped when he showed her his poke dex. Now, he was able to get to the Pokémon Center and have his team healed, though they weren't very injured. Once that was done, he went to the video phone and dialed home. "Hello? Who is this?" His mom's voice called out from the other end, with the screen being on "voice only". "Mom, you just talked to me this morning." Ash said. "Wait. ASH?!" With that, it went from "voice only" to a full video image and phone. She had a robe on and her hair was wrapped in a towel, which meant she had just finished having a bath. "Yes. I'm calling from Viridian City, and I have three Pokémon." Delia Ketchum blinked in surprise. "You're already at Viridian City?! It took your father four days to get there! And you already have three Pokémon? You're doing great…..wait. Is that a sword?! First a ball-and-chain and now a sword….what is it with you and weapons?" Ash glanced at the blade with Pikachu perched on his right shoulder. "This is the Master Sword; the blade of evil's bane." His mother on the other end sighed. "Just don't go hurting yourself. I worry you know." "I know mom. I'll be safe." His mother once again had a cheerful look on her face. "Don't forget to call Professor Oak." With that, the line went dark.

Pressing in some numbers, Ash called the Professor like his mother told him. "Hello? Ash? Can you see me?" Professor Oak said. "You're using the wrong camera. I'm looking at the back of your head." "Huh?" Professor Oak said, turning around. "Oh! Ash! I just got word from your mother. I was about to call you in Viridian City." Ash blinked in surprise. His mother spread information quickly! "Gary here bet me a million dollars you wouldn't catch a single Pokémon, but I thought he would be wrong so I took that bet. How many do you have? Ash saw a poke dex slot and inserted the machine. "I'm receiving the data right now. You have…three Pokémon! Now Gary owes me! Let's see here. Pikachu…Spearow…and….A GYRADOS?! How on earth did you get THAT?!"

Ash let out a smirk. "I got a magikarp right before it evolved." While not entirely true, no one would believe he befriended it before he evolved and captured it after it evolved. "Oh. That would explain it! Well good luck, Ash. I've got to get back to sorting the paperwork you scattered this morning." Once again, the video line went dark. Seeing that there were still a few hours of daylight left, Ash went outside with his Pokémon so that they could train and he could practice with the Master Sword.

/

At nearly ten at night, smog filled the Pokémon center. Ash, who had stayed out later than normal practicing with the Master Sword noticed this and saw a trio of thieves enter the Center and then started yelling for people to hand over their Pokémon. Ash held his right hand out and a green orb formed. "Blessed Farore, may your winds of justice blow away the shroud of evil and carry hope." With that he held the orb above his head. "Farore's wind!" He shouted, and vanished in a green vortex.

The vortex reappeared within the Pokémon center to the left of the thieves, blowing away the smog. There was a man with purple hair to the right, a meowth in the center, and a woman with very long styled red hair closest to him. Ash tightened his fist and a dark aura surrounded it, with a white dot where his knuckles were. "The only thing you three idiots will receive is a…." And with that, he swung his fist at the woman, the dark aura staying around his fist. "Warlock punch!" With that, Ash slammed his fist into the woman, causing an explosion of dark energy. The woman went flying into the meowth, and continued into the man. The power behind that move was so great, that the trio then went flying out through the wall and into the distance. As they vanished, he believed he heard them shout "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash snorted in the direction they flew off at. "Good riddance to bad trash." "That was….cool…." He heard someone say. Ash turned around and saw that same red-headed girl he saw at the river. Ash stood up and turned to the nurse at the desk. "Well, it's been a long day for me since travelling from Pallet Town, so I'm going to call it a day for now." As he walked back to his room, the Triforce of Power started glowing again. Now, Nayru's voice whispered in his ears. **"History will repeat itself. A great evil approaches and shakes the world out of balance. The Chosen Hero and his allies will face the Evil King."**

/

_At the ruins-Unknown location:_

Within the ruins of Pokelantis, a statue that looked like and was the same size as a large poke ball with a square hole going through the center stood. All of a sudden, a dark purple aura surrounded it and formed the ghostly image of a man. He stood at 7 feet tall and had dark tan skin with a greenish tint to it, and dark grey eyes that had a slightly orange glow where the whites should be. He had pointed ears and a yellow-orange gem on his forehead, with flowing orange hair going down to his shoulders. He wore a black robe with orange decals and a tan sash around his waist.

"So…a piece of the Triforce now is on the land once more. Perfect. Once I am revived, I can take that piece of the Triforce and use it to break into the Sacred Realm and take the entire thing. Then, the whole world will be forced to bow down at my feet." He tried to walk out of the room, but his image stated flowing back into the statue as that part of his body went passed the doorway. "So the seal has not completely broken. Alas, I have waited thousands of years since I took control of this body, so I can wait a few more. Then…the whole world will bow down to its true ruler…."

"Ganon."

With that, a dark and evil laugh filled the ruins.

**Chapter end. **

**Okay. This is a song I think will make a great background theme as Ash went through Route 1 and the Forest leading to the Master Sword.** www. youtube watch?v= IS4xastHZJI

**I was forced to break sections of the URL up so the whole thing could be seen. **

**The URL to the phrase "King of Power" written in Hylian is up on my profile. **

**Explanations of powers:**

**Din's Fire: Surrounds the user in an orb of fire that expands outwards to harm those attacking the user-first seen in "Ocarina of Time"**

**Gerudo Dragon: A shadowy aura surrounds the fist and forms the head of a dragon. When the user rushes forwards-the trailing aura forms the snake-like body. Upon contact, it can either send the victim upwards or crashing down to the ground. First seen in "Super Smash Brothers"**

**Farore's Wind. Using a green orb, the user teleports. Unlike the game counterpart, you don't have to set up a single checkpoint, but can set up multiple checkpoints. For example, Ash currently has three checkpoints: His house, Professor Oak's lab, and the Viridian City Pokémon Center. First seen in "Ocarina of Time".**

**Warlock Punch: A shadowy aura surrounds the fist and explodes upon impact, which increases the damage and sends the victim flying. First seen in "Super Smash Brothers"**

**Current Bio:**

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relative(s):** Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **10

**Pokémon: **Pikachu (level 21)

Spearow (level 17)

Gyrados (level 20)

**Powers: **Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Farore's Wind

Warlock Punch

**Tool(S): **Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Fishing Rod


	4. Ho-Oh and the Forest Temple

**Review Replies:**

ultima-owner: And they will not show up for long periods of time because they will get their ribs fractured every time they appear.

Jewlbunny: I am making this in the "re-combined" timeline, thus weapons and tools from every timeline will make an appearance. Heck, even temples will appear! Fishing rods are important to get water pokemon in many games, but there were not many fishing rods that the hero actually used, except for the one Collin made for the Hero in "Twilight Princess".

Other information: The design of "Link" from the Legend of Zelda series was inspired by Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". The next thing is unconfirmed, but I suspect the Legend of the Sword in the Stone was also an inspiration, as the Master Sword the Hero used was always found in a stone pedestal and could only be drawn by the Hero. 

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 4: Ho-Oh and the Forest Temple**

_Outside Viridian City_

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, glanced at the route leading to the Viridian Forest. Spearow and Gyrados were in their poke balls, and the sun was shining brightly. As Ash took a few steps along the road, the Triforce of Power started shining brightly. Right then, a red, white, and green feather that shone with the seven colors of the rainbow fell in front of him and landed on his nose. Taking out a small case, he placed the feather in it and inspected it closely. A loud cry got Ash's attention and he closed the case and placed it in his pouch and looked skywards, and his eyes widened. He pulled out a poke dex and pointed it at the flying bird Pokémon.

_"Ho-Oh. A Rainbow Pokémon. On sparkling wings of seven colors, Ho-Oh leaves a rainbow behind as it flies. Legend says that Ho-Oh suppressed a war that scorched the land in ancient times. Its attack Sacred Fire can melt ice in an instant and also damage the target with burns. Ho-Oh will show its solemn figure only for the most righteous Trainers." _It said in a robotic voice. (_Quoting the Ho-Oh trophy from Super Smash Brothers Brawl_) "So, that's a Ho-Oh…that means the feather must be a legendary Rainbow Wing." Ash said to Pikachu. As Ho-Oh vanished into the distance, Ash continued forward into the Viridian Forest.

/

Ash entered the dark, dank, Viridian Forest and was almost immediately greeted with the sight of a Pidgeotto attacking a Caterpie. He simply threw a poke ball at the Caterpie, as it was already injured, and the ball pinged to signal a capture as it flew back into his hand. Pidgeotto, angered that someone kept it from getting its prey, attacked Ash, only for a thunder shock attack to bring it down. "Two new Pokémon already." Ash said, as he threw another poke ball. It shook for nearly a minute, but pinged to confirm a capture.

After the ball returned to Ash and he put it on his belt, the ground started shaking. The orange-haired girl from earlier fell out of a tree, with a Metapod landing on her head. "BUG!" She shouted, running behind Ash so fast he almost swore that she teleported. Out of nowhere, a couple of trees collapsed-revealing a long forgotten path. "This….why would a path be revealed now? What caused that earthquake?" The girl asked. "I don't know….but things happen to me for a reason." Ash said, walking down the path.

After what seemed like forever, the two humans came across a maze-like meadow. "No way. Could it be?" Ash said. "Be what?" The girl asked, "A long-forgotten temple." Ash replied, running into the maze. "H-Hey! Wait up!" The girl said, running after him.

/

Ash stopped when he came to a grey pedestal with a circular black pattern on it. Inside the pattern were three curved lines that almost looked like the blades of fan-four thin ones actually. **(look up Forest Medallion from Ocarina of Time 3D)** There was a doorway high up in the stone wall, but most of the stairway had crumbled, and only the two steps in front of the doorway remained. Ash turned and spotted the girl running up to him. "Why in the name of the Goddesses do you keep following me?" He asked. "You better get used to it, as I'm not going away until I get an explanation on why you could do the strange things!" She said, before clearing her throat. "I'm Misty, by the way." "My name is Ash Ketchum, future King of Power and representative of the Gods." He said, rolling his shoulders in disinterest. He glanced at the doorway and started floating upwards.

Misty, spotting him floating, grabbed onto his right leg and was lifted up with him. He moved forwards and landed on the remains of the stairs. "What you're about to see might scare you, blow your mind, or both." Ash said, as they wandered into the unknown doorway hidden away in the Viridian Forest. Inside it was a small, grassy area with stone walls on each side. In front of them was a door with a slightly rusty doorknob. The symbol on the pedestal outside was above the door. As they took a step forward, a couple of monstrous, two legged wolves with yellow eyes popped out of the ground and charged at them. Misty yelled and started running up the vines on the wall. Ash spun and pulled out the Master Sword and sliced their tails off. The wolves howled and burned in a blue flame, leaving only ashes from their bodies behind.

Misty slowly climbed down and followed him into the doorway. Vines covered the walls and a giant spider with a skull-like casing over its body hung from the ceiling. Ash rummaged around his pouch and pulled out-much to Misty's surprise-a bow and a large quiver. He placed an arrow on the bow and pulled it back and it lit up with a red aura. "Fire Arrow!" Ash shouted, letting the arrow fly-the tip now covered in fire. The arrow landed on the spider and it let out a screech as it burned to dust. "Skulltulas and Wolfos survived the purge….but only in certain locations." A dark aura surrounded Ash and he held out his hand. Dust swirled around the floor and formed into an armored skeleton with a red gleam in its eye sockets. It held a grey shield in its left hand and a red sword in its right. "Make sure the young woman here stays here until I return." Ash said, getting a nod from the armored skeleton-commonly referred to as a Stalfos.

/

Ash wandered through the main door and entered a large room with a brown pedestal that looked like a primitive elevator. There were large, blue plants with sharp, red teeth in front of other doors. Ash knew that going through those doors were not necessary, the temple had been completed long before by the Hero of Time. Around the pedestal were four torches with four flames, one orange, one blue, one green, and one purple. Standing on the pedestal, Ash felt it lowering and watched as the room he had been standing in vanished as he was lowered through a tunnel.

The pedestal landed in a circular room with a tunnel leading to a large, gold and blue door. Ash placed his hands on the door and lifted upwards, the door raising itself. Walking through the opened door, he came to a stairway and walked up it. He came to a circular room with a section closed off by red rope. Along the wall were paintings of a dead forest leading to a dark castle-all identical. Standing in front of Ash was a black horse with a red, flame-like mane and tail with a figure in black and red armor sitting on its back. The head was half of the figure on the horse was a skull with the top jaw protruding with a yellow gleam in its eye sockets. The skull had four horns protruding from it, two on the sides, and two from the forehead. The entire skull was covered in a blue flame and it held a trident in its right hand with the occasional flicker of electricity moving across it.

"_You are….the new Master. You wield the same power the old Master that abandoned me did." _It spoke. "You must be the one known as Phantom Ganon." Ash said. _"The Gods of Hyrule pulled me from the gap between dimensions and had me wait until the next Master approached me. One that would wield one of the three pieces of the Triforce." _Ash said nothing, just watching as Phantom Ganon seemed to vanish into thin air. _"If you need me, call me and I will respond." _The figure's voice echoed in the air. A green medallion with the same symbol on the pedestal outside landed at Ash's feet. "The Forest Medallion….it's true power can only be awakened by the Sage of the Forest….but who's the new Sage?" Ash asked as he retraced his steps to re-group with Misty. Pikachu just kept rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

As he walked back, Ash noticed something he missed. A metal shield with a shining, blue front that had the design of a red bird-like design underneath the golden image of the Triforce. There were silver curves on each side of the Triforce. Ash picked it up and looked at it in reverence. "A Hylian Shield. An unbreakable shield that can withstand fire AND electricity. This will be useful." He said as he attached the shield to his back over the scabbard of the Master Sword.

/

_In the unknown ruins:_

Ganon sat on the throne underneath the stone statue and held out his hand. The shadows seemed to collect in front of him until it formed a figure kneeling in front of him. It had dark grey skin and white hair with red eyes. It wore a black tunic and held a dark version of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. It had pointed ears-similar to Ganon. "Rise." Ganon spoke and the figure stood up to a height of 6 feet. "A person has received a piece of the Triforce. You are to kill him and bring me that piece of the Triforce. Do not fail me-you are my most loyal and strongest follower." The figure smirked and vanished into smoke.

"After all, even the Hero of Time had trouble facing his own Shadow….Dark Link"

**Chapter End.**

**For those of you new to the Legend of Zelda series, I will be combining all THREE timelines. Here is a legend from the game "Wind Waker", which talks about Ganon.**

"_**Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself….With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…**_

…_**a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend….**_

_**But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all had thought to have been forever sealed away by the hero…once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them.**_

…_**But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. **_

_**What became of that kingdom…?**_

_**None remain who know.**_

_**The memory of the kingdom has vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. **_

_**Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend….."**_

**Music for the scenes: **

**Seeing Ho-Oh: "Ancient Hero" ** www. youtube watch?v=3r-ahPvUZIU

**Forest Temple: "Forest Temple" ** www. youtube watch?v=eJ-H4_9NCf0

**Explanation of Powers:**

**Flight: By drawing energy from the Triforce of Power, Ash can fly short distances. This can only be used in a two mile distance. **

**Fire arrow: A red aura surrounds an arrow, which ignites into fire when launched. **

**Monsters spotted: **Wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba (the plants)

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

**Current Bio: **

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relatives: **Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **10

**Pokémon: **Pikachu (lv 21)

Spearow (lv 17)

Gyrados (lv 20)

Pidgeotto (lv 17)

Caterpie (lv 15)

**Powers: **Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Farore's Wind

Warlock Punch

Flight

Fire Arrow

**Tools: **Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Fishing Rod

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield


	5. Exiting the Forest, Pewter City

**Review replies:**

**XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX**** (ch3): **Like I said, I put the URL for each link on my profile because fanfiction dot net automatically makes a link to the homepage, but destroys other links. I don't know how to fix that….

**Jewlbunny**** : **Yes they are. Now, we finally get to Pewter City!

**ultima-owner**** :** I think he scared almost everybody. I remember freaking out thinking I was already going to fight Ganondorf….only for him to literally rip his face off. Yeah. That's freaky.

_**On another note, I forgot to list the Sacred Bow as a tool last chapter. Also, this chapter marks the first true Pokémon battle scene. I will also be removing the level data of the Pokémon Ash has, it is too troublesome. **_

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 5: Exiting the forest, Pewter City and the History of Hyrule. **

Nothing really exciting had happened to Ash after he directly left the Forest Temple and Sacred Meadow, except for the ambient energy causing caterpie to evolve into metapod. Ash had to use his shadowy magic to silence Misty from screaming at the sight of bugs multiple times-in fear of causing a beedrill swarm. Nearing what Ash sensed to be the exit, he spotting a weedle. He closed his eyes and extended his magic to sense the surroundings. Getting nothing from that particular weedle, he sighed, but soon felt another signature holding a weapon approaching him, and fast.

With what seemed to be seasoned ease, he pulled out the Master Sword and held it in front of him, just in time to block the katana wielded by a boy around his age in samurai armor. Giving off a feral growl, Ash swung with all of his might-which was at superhuman levels due to the Triforce of Power-and swung the Master Sword, causing the boy's katana to go flying out of his hands and through a tree.

Misty, when she saw this gaped and said to herself "Note to self: Don't make Ash angry."

"Wait! I do not mean harm!" The boy said as Ash swung down the sword, only for Ash to jerk his hand to the side and cause the Master Sword, a heavy blade with a similar design to a European long sword, to miss him.

"Well" Ash said, sheathing the Master Sword, "you have an odd way of showing it." Inwardly, Ash was thinking of different ways to inflict pain upon the guy who dared to swing a sword at him without killing him.

"My name is Samurai." The boy said, causing Ash to slap his own face at the sheer redundancy of that name. A boy in Samurai armor….NAMED Samurai?! Ash briefly wondered if it was a name the boy bestowed upon himself.

"Well then, Samurai. I am Ash Ketchum. Representative to the gods and future King of Power." Ash introduced, and his jacket slightly billowed in a non-existent wind, allowing the symbols of Nayru, Farore, and Din to be seen. At this, Pikachu wondered how exactly he did this.

This caused Samurai to smirk. "Well, let's see how the King of Power can handle my bug Pokémon!" He then sent out a Pinsir, causing Misty to scream and hide behind a tree. Ash stood perfectly straight and closed his eyes, the Triforce of Power glowing through his glove, much to the shock of the Samurai and Misty.

"What….on Earth is that?" Misty asked herself.

After a moment, Ash opened his eyes. "Go Metapod!" He said, releasing the Cocoon Pokémon from his poke ball. With a quick command, Samurai's Pinsir charged and grabbed Metapod in the pincers on the top of its head.

"Harden" Ash said, and Metapod glowed, and spikes from Pinsir's pincers broke, and, distraught with pain, threw Metapod into the air.

"Now, tackle." Metapod straightened itself and headed straight down and nailed the opponent's Pinsir between the eyes, knocking it out. At this, Metapod started to glow-a sign it was evolving-as Samurai also sent out a Metapod.

"Butterfree!" Ash's Pokémon called out as he scanned his moves.

"Quick. Use sleep powder." Butterfree flew over the foe's Metapod and released a green dust from his wings, which put the foe to sleep. As Samurai yelled out to his Metapod to try and wake it up, Ash decided to end the battle here and now.

"Gust." With this command, Butterfree rapidly flapped his wings and released a small tornado of wind that blew the sleeping Metapod into a tree. The impact caused it to faint. At this, Samurai fell to his knees and returned Metapod.

"I thought you were lying about being the King of Power, but to handle a newly-evolved Pokémon so easily. I will truly remember and learn from this battle. Next time, I will not be defeated so easily. Still, come with me, I will show you to the exit of these woods."

/

_In the Sacred Realm_

"He is truly handling the Triforce of Power very well. I'm impressed sister, you made the right call." Nayru said; her gold eyes watching the young boy blessed with Din's piece of the Triforce while she ran a hand down her long, blue hair. Farore sighed and closed her gold eyes and ran a hand through her green hair.

"Although I still think he would have been a perfect host for the Triforce of Courage, I must agree with Nayru" Farore admitted. Din smiled and filed this information away for another time. However, Din shook her head and looked at her two sisters.

"As we know, Ganon is gaining strength quickly. Too quickly. If this keeps up, our Chosen One will end up fighting him before the Viridian City gym. Though I have full confidence that Ash will prevail, I am afraid that he will be fatally wounded by Ganon. Then who will stop Ganon if he returns." Din said, causing her sisters to frown.

"If! That's it!" Farore said, getting curious looks from her sisters.

"We had the Demon King Demise sealed within the Master Sword, which destroyed him completely. Ganon was the reincarnation of Demise's hatred. We can have Ganon sealed in the Master Sword and have the cycle started by Demise completely broken." She explained.

This caused Nayru to smirk. "And to think I was the one called the Goddess of Wisdom."

/

Ash and Misty stood on a ledge that overlooked Pewter City. It was a plain, grey town that only had two major destinations: The Pewter City Gym and the Science Museum. As Misty started looking for a way down, Ash just leaped down and started heading right for the Pokémon Center. As he approached the Pokémon Center, he spotted Gary leaving town, who turned and with a look of surprise, saw Ash already at Pewter City. Gary then just smirked and walked out of town. Ash just glared at his back and then went into the Center to have his Pokémon healed.

Misty had finally caught up and panted as she wiped dirt and sweat from her forehead and went to check out a room so she could shower and actually sleep in a bed. Ash just sat there and closed his eyes as he waited for his Pokémon to finish healing. Unaware of his surroundings, he started falling asleep and, in turn, started to float in midair. This freaked out a lot of customers.

/

Ash awoke in a place he was very familiar with, but never thought he would see again since he started his journey. The Sacred Realm. There, standing in front of him were the three sister Goddesses of Hyrule, Din, Farore, and Nayru. Ash quickly fell onto his right knee and knelt in front of them.

"Sacred Three, why have you brought me here?" Ash asked, wondering if he had done something to anger them. "If it's about calling myself your representative I can stop!"

"Relax, strong guy" Din said, Ash blushing a little at the childhood nickname she called him; "We are here to warn you."

Ash looked up and gulped at what Nayru said, "Ganon is growing stronger, and you may have to face him sooner than we planned, before the Viridian City Gym!"

"However, we have a plan. It you raise your sword into the air after you deliver the fatal blow to him, Ganon should be sealed within the Master Sword for all eternity, and have his entire existence eventually destroyed." Farore explained.

Ash let out a quick sigh of relief and, once again, bowed, "By your will." He said; right before Din pulled him into a hug, much to his and his sister's shock.

"Keep going exactly as you are. You make all of us very proud to be out Chosen One. Still, be sure to let those you trust know about us. It is time for Kanto to become Hyrule once again." Din said, causing Ash to blush in embarrassment.

Pulling away and smiling at him, she pulled off her own earrings, which were read and had almost a curved, coral-like design. She placed them in his hand "These are my fire-shield earrings. They will protect you from extreme heat. Even the inside of a volcano will be bearable. Just don't fall into lava."

With that, his surroundings started to glow and he faded from the Sacred Realm.

"What was that all about Din?" Nayru asked.

Din grinned back at him, "What? Can I not get attached to him? I AM the one who trained him and taught him most of what he knows! Besides, he's the BEST wielder of the Triforce of Power I've ever seen!"

Farore sighed and shook her head. "I'll get the Great Fairy's tears. If the battle goes on how Nayru imagines it to be, he'll need them to recover."

/

Ash awoke back in the Pokémon Center, floating in midair, with a pair of red earrings in his hand. "It really happened. I finally saw the Sacred Realm once again since beginning my journey." He pulled out a green crystal and, with a complex movement; a green image of Farore's Symbol appeared on the ground before fading. Getting his Pokémon back he stepped outside.

Seeing nobody around, he yelled out "Farore's Wind!" before vanishing in a swirl of green wind.

/

Ash reappeared right outside Professor Oak's Laboratory and knocked on the door. Professor Oak opened it and blinked upon seeing Ash. "I figured I'd stop by, but we need to talk. Also, bring my mom here, she needs to hear this." This had the effect of seeing the famed Professor Oak running out the door as fast as his aging body could take him to get Delia Ketchum. This caused Ash to chuckle a bit. As long as they took care of their Pokémon, Professor Oak was really protective of the Pallet Town trainers.

About 20 minutes later, Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak sat on a couch inside a lab while Ash sat in a comfortable, cushioned chair. Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Gyrados, and Butterfree sat all around him.

"Where should I begin….oh yes, why I am here." Ash said, before pulling off his right glove and taking off his jacket. He pulled out the Ball-and-Chain, Sacred Bow, Large Quiver full of Arrows, Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, and Light Arrows, Gale Boomerang, Hylian Shield, Forest Medallion, and took off the Master Sword and pulled it out of its sheathe.

"I am a chosen representative of the gods of these lands, formerly known as Hyrule." Ash said, revealing the Triforce of Power to the Pokémon and his mother and the professor. Everyone was curious about the marking on the back of his hand.

"What do you mean by 'representative of the Gods'? I don't understand." Professor Oak said.

"When I was 7, I blacked out while I was exploring the forest because of a piece of the Triforce awakening inside me and woke up inside what is known as the Sacred Realm. There, I encountered the Goddess of Hyrule and Power, Din. She explained that they had created these lands long ago, and that Kanto and Johto were called Hyrule. When she and her sisters-Nayru and Farore entered back into their own realm, they left behind what was called the Triforce."

"Unfortunately, many wars were fought over the Triforce and they sealed it inside the Sacred Realm. However, a man of great evil known as Ganon took a piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power, and claimed it as his own and disrupted the time stream, making three timelines. Finally, after hundreds of years, all three timelines had a similar ending-the Triforce heading back into the Sacred Realm and Ganon being destroyed. They then destroyed the history and lands they created and made the Pokémon lands."

"They then created Arceus to take the attention off of them. However, as he made more Pokémon, they created Mew to fight him if they were needed, as Mew could learn any technique. After thousands of years, Din was not satisfied, because Ganon gave the Triforce of Power an association of evil. That left her a dilemma. Who to give the Triforce of Power who would not be corrupted by the vast power?"

Professor Oak then realized what the mark was. "You. You're the wielder of the Triforce of Power!" Ash nodded in agreement. Delia nearly fainted and his Pokémon were in no better shape. Then, Delia realized something.

"The markings on your jacket that you had customized, they are not just made up designs are they?"

Ash smiled. "Nope. The blue one on my left shoulder is the mark of Nayru. The green one on my right shoulder is the mark of Farore, and the red one on my back is the mark of Din. The symbols on the shoulder of the jacket happens to be in the ancient Hylian language. It reads 'King of Power' if you do not understand it. That was what Din called me when the Triforce of Power awoke within me."

It was then Ash started shifting nervously. "I was also wondering if mom could put these earrings on me, they were a gift from Din, these were her own fire shield earrings that protected the wearer from immense heat."

At first, Delia was reluctant, but upon hearing that it would protect her son, she agreed hesitantly.

/

Ash had gathered up his Pokémon and equipment and left to Pewter City in a swirl of Farore's Wind, further giving evidence to the truth of his story. The Fire shield earrings were now on him, and actually looked nice on him.

"He is destined for great things." A voice said from behind Delia and Professor Oak, and they turned to see a woman with gold colored eyes and long blue hair and golden wings wearing a long blue dress. Professor Oak started to pull out a poke ball when the woman held a hand out.

"Do not be alarmed. My name is Nayru" and with that, she looked both of them in the eyes. "And I have come to give you a warning….."

**Chapter End**

**Monsters spotted: **wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

**Current Bio:**

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relative(s): **Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **10

**Pokémon: **Pikachu

Spearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

**Powers:** Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Flight

Fire Arrow

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

**Tools:** Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

**Next Time: **_**Ash faces Brock for his first gym badge and Dark Link makes his first public appearance. **_


	6. Pewter City Gym, Dark Link Sighted

**Review replies:**

**DZ2****: **Don't worry about me abandoning stories, which will not happen. At most, I will put them up for adoption. I had finals in college, and thus was not able to update. It also took a few days for me to get my thoughts organized after studying for long periods of time. Also, I'm glad to hear from you again.

**ultima-owner****: **Yes it will, my friend.

**Jewlbunn****y: **Wish granted! Here's more.

**Oathkeeper0317: **Ash and Din pairing? I honestly had not started thinking about pairings yet, but that is a good possibility. I will be putting up a poll on the pairings after the one for "Harry of the Seversword" closes tomorrow-when it is updated. That will be one of the choices.

**Zatch Bell-01: **(chapter 4) Link and Zelda do not exist-as living people- in this story. If you remember, I briefly mentioned that Ash is a descendant of the "Chosen Hero", aka he IS Link's descendant. Well, maybe Zelda will appear….I haven't decided yet.

**XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX****: **Thanks. I will try to keep up the good work!

_**On another note, "Harry of the Seversword" will be updated tomorrow, after the poll regarding jinchuiriki (tailed beast vessels) closes. It will be replaced by the poll for who Ash will be paired up with. **_

_**Also, A new URL has been put up on my profile at the end of the music list. It is the Zelda 2 Palace theme, and will be used for when Ash enters the ruins of the Poke-Lantis run by Ganon. **_

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 6-Pewter city gym, Dark Link sighted.**

_Saffron City_

A portal to a dark realm opened from a window of a shop near the outskirts of Saffron City and a dark blur shot out. The head of the Renegade Dragon-Giratina-popped out and fired a dragon pulse at the figure, which dodged. Giratina growled another warning at the figure and went back into the portal, the portal closing right after the dragon's head went back into the dark realm.

The figure stood up, showing off pitch-black skin and red eyes. It sneered at where the portal once was and growled out itself. Thanks to the Legendary Pokémon, traveling through the Dark World was out of the question. This was not pleasing to the figure-Dark Link. The Dark World was the quickest way to travel from location to location. Now, he would have to travel by foot.

Maybe, there was a way to travel without being seen. Sinking into the ground, it hid itself in the shadow of a man passing through the town. Dark Link's red eyes gleamed from the man's shadow as he walked along, unaware of the monster hitchhiking in his shadow.

/

_Pewter City_

Ash reappeared within the Pokémon Center, surprising Misty and a strange man with a grey beard and a red hat that covered his eyes. Misty had not directly seen Ash use Farore's Wind before, so seeing him suddenly appear in a swirl of green wind nearly gave her a heart attack. Ash just shook his head and recalled his Pokémon before walking out the door. After a few seconds, Misty snapped out of her stupor and followed him out.

"So Ash, how can you teleport like that? Are you a psychic?" Misty asked him, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. Misty's eye started twitching as he didn't stop laughing even after he arrived at the gym. It even got the attention of Brock, a fifteen year old tan skinned boy who was the Pewter City Gym Leader. He wore an orange shirt with a dark grey vest and long brown pants as well as dark tennis shoes.

"Sorry about that, I never heard that before." Ash said, glancing at his right glove. Pikachu gave it a significant glance. "It is my _Kekkei Genkai, _my Bloodline Ability that awakened within me, and would be passed down along my children. I can use magic, and have a large amount of it. My magic also regenerates fairly quickly, so it is very rare for me to exhaust my magic. What you saw was an ancient, long lost spell called Farore's Wind-which is used to teleport long distances."

With that, as Ash stared down at Brock, he let his magic flare, the Sacred Light Magic and Demonic Dark Magic mixing and giving off a terrifying aura. This was a trick Ash learned, terrify the enemy and they cannot fight as efficiently.

/

_Pallet Town_

Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum just sat there, shocked at what Nayru had revealed. "Ganon is coming back?! Ash has to face him?!" She stood up and started pacing back and forth and biting her nails. Professor Oak shook his head and thought about the young boy that he had given a Pikachu to less than a week ago, and who had already caught five Pokémon. Sure, he wasn't catching them left and right like Gary was, but he was training them thoroughly.

"Remember what Nayru said, Din is incredibly protective of Ash. She won't let him be hurt so easily." Oak said. That tidbit of information was slightly reassuring to the aging professor. After all, how many trainers could say they had a goddess watching out for them?

"Still, Ash being of the Chosen Hero's descent…that is also quite a shock to me. Although it does explain one thing." Delia said as she got into a thinking pose. "What does it explain?" Professor Oak asked, wondering what Ash's mother figured out.

"It explains why, for a while, I had the urge to name him Link."

/

Brock stood across the field, with a Geodude out in front of him. As if that terrifying aura was not enough, the trainer had a Gyrados out in front of him. One thing was for sure, this was no rookie trainer who came to face him with a Rattata or a Pidgey.

Ash smirked and issued one order. "Dragon Rage". Gyrados responded by sending a swirling cyclone at the Geodude. While Brock's Onix may have withstood the hit, Geodude was a relatively new addition-having only had it for a year. Even though Dragon Rage only dealt 40 HP damage, it was more than enough to knock out the Geodude. (1)

"I must commend you, this is the first time I've had a Gyrados used against me. However, this is where the battle turns its tide. Go, Onix!" And with that, Brock's Onix emerged from its poke ball, and Ash's Gyrados stared at Brock's starter Pokémon.

"Onix, use dig!" Brock said, and Onix roared out in acknowledgement and dug into the ground, causing Ash to laugh once again. It seemed that the combination of the magic aura and the use of Gyrados had startled Brock himself into making a rookie mistake himself.

"You do realize that Gyrados is a dual water and flying type, right? Dig has no effect on it!" Ash said, causing Brock to step back in shock when that information sunk in. Gyrados stood by and unleashed a Dragon Rage attack on Onix, which roared in pain. The Gyrados, when commanded, then used a Bite attack on Onix while it was still disorientated. The bite managed to deliver a critical hit and knock out the Onix.

Brock smiled slightly and looked up at the promising trainer. "I must commend you, err….this is embarrassing. I never got your name." Another first. Brock had never forgotten to get a challenger's name before.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Representative of the Gods and, as my jacket says, King of Power." After he said this, Ash turned around and showed The Hylian phrase on the back of his jacket. Brock glanced at the strange lettering and symbols on the trainer's jacket. According to Ash, it meant King of Power, but how did Ash know what the strange lettering said?

"Anyways" Brock continued, rummaging through a pocket on his vest, "for showing determination, skill, and-let's face it-a strong bond with your Pokémon, I herby give you this Boulder Badge, handing Ash the grey, octagonal badge.

Despite his usually cool demeanor, Ash could not help but feel excited over his first badge and shouted out, "Yes! I've got a Boulder Badge!" With Gyrados and Pikachu celebrating with him. After all, he was still only ten years old.

"Ash, my goal is not being the leader of the Pewter City Gym. It is to be a Pokémon breeder. However, since my parents have not returned, I must stay here and care for my siblings." Brock said as he brushed the dust off of his clothes. "Until my parents return, I cannot leave." The strange man with the hat and the beard walked in and, hearing this, pulled off the hat and beard, revealing and older version of Brock.

"Follow your dreams Brock. I couldn't make it as an elite trainer, and I couldn't bear the thought of coming home in shame" The man said. Brock smiled and ran to pack his bags. "My name is Flint. I am Brock's father and now the new leader of the Pewter City Gym."

"By this time, Brock had ran back down and stood in front of his father. "Before I go here" Brock said, handing Flint a spool of thread, "Suzie always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew. And Timmy only eats cold spaghetti breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner." Brock retorted while Flint freaked. "Slow down! Slow down! I can't write down that fast!"

Brock continued on, "Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist, the twins never want to take a bath so you have to..." At this Ash shook his head and left the Gym to stretch out and rest. The Triforce of Power had started to glow around Brock, so he had to be important to his quest.

/

A ghostly image of a man in a green tunic wielding a sword and a shield walked through the town before he became a golden wolf. This was the Hero's Shade-the spirit of the Hero of Time who regretted passing along his sword skills. Although the regrets had passed and he had taught his descendant, he still felt the need to pass down the skills that made him famous in order for his other descendants to survive. When he came across Ash, the wolf leapt and bit onto his head, teleporting both of their spirits to a mist filled ghostly spirit world of Hyrule.

/

Ash awoke with a start to see the famous Hero of Time behind him, shield and sword drawn. Ash was not oblivious to the stance the Hero of Time-Link-was in. He wanted to duel. Ash pulled out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and charged at him. Ash leaped to the side to dodge a vertical slash and swung the Master Sword at Link. Link leaped to the side and quickly sprinted forward. Before Ash could even react, Link's shield slammed into his face and Link swung his sword and the flat of the blade knocked him onto his back. Before Ash could even sit up, he was staring at the tip of the blade Link wielded.

It was then Link spoke with a strong voice "A blade has no strength unless the hand who wields it has courage. With your current level of strength you disgrace your ancestors and the sword in your hand." At this Ash glared at him, but inwardly felt that Link's words had merit. He had beaten him effortlessly, something no one besides the Goddesses of Hyrule, while training him, had ever done before.

"Continue to travel and train to gain strength. Prove yourself to be worthy of the skills I will be teaching you as you travel along Hyrule…..oh….sorry, Kanto. The seven hidden skills of the Hero!" Ash's mouth was left gaping. The seven hidden skills were legendary among the tales of Hyrule. They were skills the Hero of Time learned after travelling across Hyrule and Termina and he had taught them to his descendant who fought off the invasion of the Twili under the Usuper King Zant-who was being controlled by Ganon.

"The first skill you shall learn is….the Ending Blow. Some enemies have a lot of stamina and will constantly get up-even when struck down. The Ending Blow was designed to instantly kill enemies who had been knocked down and end the battle quickly. When the enemy is knocked down, leap into the air and stab your sword through them." At this Link leapt into the air and brought down the blade in a stabbing motion. "Now, try it on me. Do not worry, I am already dead so I cannot be killed."

At this, Ash struck relentlessly with the Master Sword. Link did not bother trying to shield, as he was trying to teach the skill to his descendant. As Link was pushed back, grunting slightly as the Master Sword sliced into him multiple times, he was inwardly pleased at the ferocity of the strikes. Ash was not hesitant or too sloppy with the sword, and would only be refined as time passed. Finally, Link tripped as a slash knocked him back. When the Hero of Time landed on his back, Ash was already in the air, with the sword being driven down into Link's chest.

"Gaaah!" Link called out as the blade pierced where his heart would have been. After a few seconds, Ash leaped back, drawing the Master Sword out of Link's chest. "Hmmm. That was a pinpoint strike….impressive." Link said, as he got up. "Still, do not become negligent with your training. The first skill-The Ending Blow-has been passed on!"

With that, the Hero of Time and the mist filled Hyrule faded as Ash woke up, the knowledge and ability to use the Ending Blow now instinctively in his blood.

/

Ash stood outside the outskirts of Pewter City with Misty, he spotted Brock running up to the two of them. Brock had asked them if he could travel with them as soon as Ash awakened from his encounter with the Hero of Time, and they had agreed to take him along with them. Being older, Ash felt that his experience would be useful.

"So, you can use magic" Misty said, as Brock glanced at Ash, "does that mean you can make things levitate and turn a desk into a Pokémon? " Ash sighed heavily and growled slightly, glaring at her.

"What do you think this is, Harry Potter?! My magic does not work that way! It is combat and defense oriented! Farore's Wind is one of the few non-combat or defense spells I have." Ash said, pulling out the Sacred Bow and placing an arrow on it. He closed his eyes and focused and a blue glow surrounded the arrow. When Ash let the arrow fly, the blue glow stayed around the arrow and it froze the area around it when the arrow struck a rock a good distance away.

"That was one of the spells I can use. It is a combat-oriented spell known as Ice Arrows." Ash said, causing Brock's eyes to nearly pop open. Ash glanced at his right hand and started rubbing it. "Alright, if we are going to be travelling together you two must know something." Ash said, as he stopped and stared his travelling companions right into the eyes. It was then he asked the question that would change their future forever.

"What do you two know about Hyrule and the Triforce?"

**Chapter End**

**1= While it was revealed that Onix was Brock's starter Pokémon, it did not reveal when he got Geodude. While Onix in the early episodes was shown to know Tackle, Bind, and Dig, Geodude was never shown to know any moves until the episode 28, where it showed the move seismic toss. However, this was after travelling for a while, so I'm going to assume that Geodude is at a lower level than Onix until it started training more during the journey, Especially since the gym battle was at episode 5- a good 23 episodes earlier. **

**Also, except for Croagunk, Geodude remains the only Pokémon Brock officially has that has never evolved.**

**Monsters spotted: **wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

**Current Bio:**

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Relative(s): **Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

**Age: **10

**Pokémon: **Pikachu

Spearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

**Powers:** Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Flight

Fire Arrow

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

**Tools:** Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

Fire-Shield Earrings

**Next Time: **_**Ash and company enter Mount Moon and encounter Team Rocket again. Upon exiting they encounter a monster that was one of the Hero of Time's toughest battles. Can Ash defeat Dark Link? Or will he fall and let the Triforce of Power once again fall into Ganon's hands?**_


	7. Ash vs Dark Link

So far, Din and Sabrina are tied for first with three votes each. If they remain tied for another two weeks, I will make the winner Din because I already have thought of a way to include her in the story, but if it is Sabrina, I will try to find a way to include her.

I will be re-working the poll so that the choices are the top three choices-Din, Sabrina, and Lara Laramie (the girl whose Ponyta/Rapidash Ash raced for her when she broke her arm in the show). You can vote TWICE for your choices when this chapter is uploaded.

**Review Replies:**

InsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX: Yes. "Off camera", but it will deeply affect them. It is a life-changing truth.

Jewlbunny: Sorry it took so long. Dang it! My computer keeps wanting me to change your user name to Jew bunny! I hate that!

Zatch Bell-01: Green used her intelligence to steal…and thus wouldn't be chosen by Nayru. Oh! And the term is Triforce of WISDOM! He won't appear for a long time, but I have already chosen the one who has the Triforce of Wisdom.

DZ2: Why thank you, what I try to do for battles is to combine the games and the television series format of battling. I lean to the telly version because they seem to not be standing and waiting, but also have shown to use more than four moves.

ultima-owner: Me too! I always hated how he got away in four swords adventures!

zero543: Thanks.

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. My dog, Shellbee (a black and tan collie/spaniel mix) died Monday June 3**__**rd**__**. She was 14, and was with us for 12 years. She had a white marking on her chest that trailed to her stomach and turned it white, and had tan fur on her paws and tan markings similar to eyebrows over her brown eyes. She was a really calm dog who loved attention and would take it in any form-even if it involved being literally crawled over by children. She did not have a mean bone in her body and was often the peacekeeper of the house, breaking up fights between two cats (I have two-Spot and Koneko, both female, and sometimes stay with a friend of my mom's who has a mean cat named Luce pronounced Lucy) by literally sticking herself between them and taking the attacks. **_

_**Three weeks before she was put down, she started refusing to eat. She had developed cataracts, and had trouble seeing. Her body was also developing arthritis. We tried everything-from rest, to medicine-to keep her healthy. By June 3**__**rd**__**, she could no longer walk and lost 80% of her body weight, despite our best efforts. It was then decided she had to be put down so she would no longer suffer. **_

_**What hurt the most was that I was volunteering at O.A.T.S at the time, and thus was never able to say "goodbye". To add to the pain, Spencer-a 1,200 pound horse-stepped on my right foot. Thankfully the ground was muddy, and thus spared my foot from being broken. However, it really affected how long I could walk on my foot (and thus volunteer) before it became unbearable, and had a nasty looking hoof-shaped bruise from where my toes began to just before the spot my leg meets my foot. **_

In other news, if you vote for Din, I have recently discovered a song that can be used for a scene when Ash is on the verge of Death after facing Ganon. Go onto YouTube and search "not strong enough apocalyptica" Look for the video uploaded by a Kelly Hayes.

The lyrics, as I deciphered, are as follows:

I'm not strong enough to stay away  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you

Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame  
You say my name  
But It's not the same

You look in my eyes ,  
I'm stripped of my pride  
And my soul surrenders  
and you bring my heart to its knees

And its killing me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
and I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong,  
And I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

I'm not strong enough to stay away  
What can I do?  
I would die without you  
In your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
Cause you bring my heart to its knees

And its killing me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
and I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong,  
And I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

There's nothing I can do  
My heart is chained to you  
and I can't get free  
Look what this love's done to me!

And its killing me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
and I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong,  
And I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

I'm not strong enough  
strong enough

Not strong enough  
strong enough  
To Stay away

Not strong enough  
strong enough  
not strong enough strong enough

and I'm not strong enough to stay away..

Anyways, onto the story!

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 7- Ash vs. Dark Link**

The walk to the entrance of Mount Moon was very quiet, as Misty and Brock digested the information that Ash had given them about their land's true history. To give them further evidence, he had even shown them the Triforce of Power. The Master Sword and Hylian Shield was also irrefutable facts-easily matching descriptions in tales Ash had told them. Pikachu had also been stunned into silence. They passed a scientist wandering around the entrance. For some reason, Ash felt that attacking those Team Rocket Members whenever he saw them would save him from many headaches.

/

_(Meanwhile, at Cerulean City)_

A man with blue hair, a woman with long red hair, and a meowth sat huddled in the outskirts, bandages around their midsections and arms. The two humans wore the outfit of Team Rocket. "Why that twerp! We didn't even get to recite our motto!" The man complained.

"When I see that twerp we'll make him regret messing with Team Rocket!" The woman agreed with him. The meowth shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "You're missing that bigger picture. That kid is obviously strong, therefore his Pokémon are also strong, which are the kind of Pokémon the boss wants!"

_(Back in Mount Moon)_

A strange Pokémon walked around the caves, abandoned by her trainer for her unexpected and strange evolution. She was a young Pokémon, and couldn't even remember why or how she evolved. She was a mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bow and scarf adornments on them, one around her neck and one on her left ear. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the scarves are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. She has four short legs with three visible toes on each foot. Her eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. At the current time, she was lost, and was following three young kids-two boys and an orange-haired girl. However, the boy wearing a hat and black jacket was staring in her direction. The sound of something swinging through the air caught her attention and she turned to see a pitch-black sword swinging at her head.

"Watch out!" The young hat-wearing boy called and-with speed no one knew he possessed-presumably something due to the golden glow around him-grabbed the strange Pokémon in his arms before rolling away from the sword strike and drawing the Master Sword.

"Are you alright" The boy asked, placing the Pokémon on the ground. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes with something akin to hero worship. "SYLVEON!" It shouted, jumping around him. Ash blinked and repeated "Sylveon?" before pulling out his Poke Dex. _"Pokémon unknown. No data available." _ The machine droned. A growl got his attention, and he stared into the red eyes of the evil shadow of the Hero.

"Is that?" Misty asked, not remembering the name of the strange creature in front of Ash. "Dark Link. The evil Shadow the Hero of Time faced in the Water Temple according to Ash." Brock said, "There had been tales of an un-accessible temple in the Viridian Forest, but for it to be the Forest Temple of Hyrule…."

/

"So Ganon sent you." Ash said, right before ducking under a horizontal slash. Ash thrusted sword forward in a stab attack, but Dark Link jumped up and landed on the flat side of the blade. Ash held perfectly still, knowing that any movement could easily be countered. Dark Link also held still, as Ash could easily counter an attack with his sword if he tried attacking before Ash did. Ash however, noticed the Triforce symbol and golden gem of the Master Sword glow white, making him smirk. "You're about to see why this sword is called The Blade of Evil's Bane!" He shouted out to everything around him. Dark Link narrowed his eyes in confusion. Right then a white light blasted out from the sword-it's natural imbued power to repel evil.

Dark Link went flying, but righted himself so that his feet landed on the wall and sank into the shadows on the walls. Ash held the Master Sword in front of him and raised the Hylian Shield. Dark Link was the exact opposite of the Chosen Hero. Where Link was heroic, Dark Link was villainous. Where Link preferred facing foes head-on, Dark Link loved ambushes and sneak attacks. That's when Ash heard a rock shift behind him.

Ash, without warning, swung the sword behind him, leaving a nice clean slash on Dark Link's chest which seemed to "bleed" shadows. Dark Link growled and sent out a frenzy of slashes in anger. Ash blocked most of them using the Hylian Shield, causing sparks to fly off of it from the impacts, but a few nicked his arms and shoulders, drawing blood. As Dark Link swung the sword down in a vertical slash, Ash rolled to the side and slashed Dark Link's legs, severing them and knocking him onto his back.

Before Dark Link could even collect his thoughts, Ash was already in the air, performing the Ending Blow, and the sword pierced the slash on Dark Link's chest, causing him to scream out and close his eyes. Ash pulled out the Master Sword and sheathed it, also putting away the Hylian Shield, before collapsing onto his knees and panting at the serious exertion and stinging pain of the cuts.

Without warning, Dark Link's red eyes opened and the shadows seemed to collect onto him, reconnecting his legs and closing the slash and Ending Blow wounds. However, the shadows were faint-on the verge of failing at any second. Yelling in anger, Dark Link sank into the shadows and vanished, the area seemingly getting slightly brighter thanks to a hole opening in the wall of Mount Moon.

/

Ash stood up after having his wounds bandaged by Brock and stood at the opening created by the defeat of Dark Link. "Guys, our way out is here! I can see the way to Cerulean City! Dark Link had blocked off the exit." The Pokémon known as Sylveon perked her ears up hearing this. "Syl! Veon! Sylve!" she shouted out before jumping onto his left shoulder. Thanks to her light weight (compared to the weapons he was familiar with) carrying her was no problem. "What's going on?" Ash asked, confused by this behavior.

"I think it wants to go with you." Brock said, "Though I could not help you with training it, I know nothing about it. However, it does look pretty young." Ash nodded and pulled out an empty poke ball. Sylveon cried out happily at the fact the brave young boy who saved her wanted her on his team and jumped off his shoulder, sitting wagging her pink tail. "Poke ball, Go!" The Sylveon jumped and pressed the button with one of her "ribbons" and allowed herself to be captured. "I caught a….sylveon…I guess…." Ash said, looking at the poke ball containing his newest Pokémon. As Ash stepped outside, a wild clefairy went flying from a powerful flamethrower-as shown by the stream of flames pushing it-and landed on one of Ash's empty poke balls. It dinged after shaking a little bit and teleported away to Professor Oak's lab. Ash looked around as his travelling companions were stunned silent. "I REALLY hope the trainer fighting it is not angry about that. THAT I had no control over." However, no one approached them, and after a few minutes, they continued on the road.

Along the way, they encountered a stone triangular platform with the words "Cerulean City" with an arrow pointing in the direction of the city engraved on it. Right underneath it, written in permanent marker were the words "Gary was here. Ash is a loser." Shadows gathered around Ash's right hand as he blasted apart the section of the platform sign with the permanent marker writing. He then stormed off, cracking his knuckles-eager of showing Gary just how _powerful_ he was and who was the TRUE loser.

/

A Ten-year-old girl with flaming red hair in a ponytail and red eyes stood right next to the blasted platform sign. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt and tan pants with black and red shoes. She had tanned skin with large, gold rings around her wrists. A flareon sat next to her. What really stood out on the girl, however, were her pointed, elf-like ears. "Looks like the strong guy passed through here, eh girl?" The ten-year-old redhead asked. "Flareon!" Her Pokémon responded. "Well, let's keep going. We have to catch up to the strong guy….." She said before laughing slightly.

"After all, won't he be surprised at what Din-the Goddess of Power-looks like as a mortal!"

**Chapter end! **

Monsters spotted:wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

Current Bio:

Name:Ash Ketchum

Relative(s):Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

Age:10

Pokémon:Pikachu

Spearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

Sylveon (newly-discovered "Fairy type" "Intertwining Pokémon" strong against Dragon-types. Weaknesses and resistances unknown. Moves unknown)

Clefairy

Powers: Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Farore's wind (long-range teleportation)

Flight

Fire Arrow

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

Speed boosting (using the Triforce of Power, Ash boosts his speed and reaction time. Inspired by the Raikage's "Lightning armor"

Dark blast (The user gathers darkness and shadows to deliver an explosive blast)

Tools: Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

Fire-Shield Earrings

_**Next time: Ash heads out to the Cerulean City Gym to receive his second badge…only to learn Misty's secret. Also, how will he react to seeing Din….as a mortal? **_


	8. Cerulean City-Hylian Din

Din has taken a lead ever since I revealed her new Mortal form. This is tying in nicely with what I have planned so far. Don't worry about if your choice doesn't win, the other two will become trusted friends of Ash.

**Review Replies:**

InsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX: Flareon isn't her only Pokémon. Just the only one I revealed that was small enough to be carried if needed. Though she does specialize in fire-types, she will have other types as well. Nayru specializes in water types and Farore specializes in Grass. (Ironically enough since The bearer of the Triforce of Courage is the one who historically defeated the bearer of the Triforce of Power) Dark Link learned his lesson the hard way.

edboy4926: Ah. Voting error. I will take that fact into mind…so technically Din has 8 votes…and is in the lead still…

Jewlbunny: Din isn't JUST looking like a mortal….

Zatch Bell-01: Sigh….no… "The goddess of power as a mortal" and the first thing you think of is that she bears a piece of the Triforce. FINE! I will put up hints after the chapter of people who do!

DZ2: Sylveon is actually a newly-released Pokémon that will be in the upcoming games, X and Y (releasing world-wide in October for the 3DS). All that is known about it is that it is a Fairy-Type, and it is a new evolved form of Eevee.

ultima-owner: Oh he will….and it'll be after he abandons his charmander (hint hint).

zero543: It is nice to hear people like the story.

ONCE AGAIN I got TWO FLAMES, sent anonymously by a "MATT" for two chapters criticizing how this is a "piece of garbage" and how it should be "the old childish Ash"….seriously. FanFICTION and I get criticized for NOT following the old format?! Also he quoted that "anyone with half a brain would hate this (censored)"…..

So…let me get this straight….so the 48 people who favorite this story and one community admin who like it DON'T "have half a brain." Dude…you have serious issues. You DON'T HAVE THE NERVE TO SIGN IN SO I CAN EXPLAIN WHY ASH ISN'T CHILDISH….also…you not only insulted a story you dislike….but 48+ people you don't know.

In the words of the anonymous reviewer BOOM (who is the reason I leave my reviews open to guests): "Dear matt. I respect your opinion in preferring the old ash but no need to flame because of it. If you don't enjoy a story, JUST DON'T READ IT." Speaking of which, why do I get the flames when I announce that someone close to me died?

_I now have up 23 image URLs for this story and 19 music URL for different scenes on my home page. I recommend that if you don't know something or am wondering if there is any specific music for that scene, please check it out._

**Also, I recently discovered the irony of having a ****Pokémon and Legend of Zelda crossover:**

_When Satoshi Taijiri-creater of the Pokémon series first pitched his idea to Nintendo as CapuMon, or capsule monsters, they rejected it. However, Shigeru Myamoto-creater of the Mario and __**Legend of Zelda**__ franchise, took an interest in Satoshi's idea. Shigeru took Satoshi under his wing, and helped him refine it to the Pokémon franchise we know to this day, that Nintendo eagerly accepted. As thanks, Satoshi-having the name of the main character in Red and Blue (as well as the Japanese version of the TV series)-gave the name Shigeru to the one the English version of the TV series calls Gary, better known as your rival from Red and Blue that affects how you progress in the game. Shigeru was also the man behind the idea of the "paired game" system, with two different versions of the same game with different Pokémon appearing so you can trade with friends._

Anyways, onto the story!

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 8- Cerulean City-Hylian Din! **

Ash stood in Cerulean City, outside a taped-off store as police investigated a crime scene where a giant vacuum and a hose were stolen. Although, it did amuse him greatly when Brock nearly got himself arrested for going gaga over Cerulean City's Officer Jenny. Not wanting to get involved thanks to his dark jacket, he headed off to get directions to the Gym-with Misty and Brock heading off to different locations. He never noticed the girl and her Flareon following him.

/

Sylveon popped out of her poke ball and took her place on Ash's left shoulder, with Pikachu mirroring her actions on his right shoulder. The Pokémon Sylveon gained some odd looks from people passing by-having never seen one before. The girl following him giggled silently, before snapping her fingers and vanishing in a swirl of fire. She reappeared within the Pokémon center and rented out a room for the night, knowing that Ash would soon appear in the Center to get his team healed and to ask for directions to the gym.

She then set down a garment woven together by herself and her two sisters-Nayru and Farore. "Soon…the strong guy will awaken the Hero's Blood." She said to herself, gazing at the garment. "Flareon?" Her faithful fire-type Pokémon uttered while tilting her head like a confused dog. "Don't worry if you don't understand it, girl!" Din responded, patting the Flareon's head, "That reference is from way before your time."

Flareon just rolled her eyes and went to grooming herself as her trainer-Din-went to smoothing out the fabric she placed on the bed and preparing it for the arrival of the one Din called the "strong guy"-who Flareon had no idea of. In fact, Flareon didn't know half of what Din talked about….but she knew that Din was really good at pampering her.

/

Ash was officially lost. He had never been to such a large city before. Pikachu was quietly snickering, while Sylveon looked at him with what looked to be pity. Out of the shadows bounded a golden wolf, causing Pikachu and Sylveon to tense up. Ash pulled out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and the wolf leaped and bit into his head, and their vision faded to white.

Ash and the two Pokémon awoke in the mist filled Hyrule, the Hero of Time standing proudly in his field-green tunic. "We meet again, child." Link, the Hero of Time, spoke. Before you can learn another hidden skill, you must first be tested to see if you have mastered the Ending Blow. Now try it on me".

Ash charged forward and ducked under a horizontal slash before stabbing his blade forward into Link's abdomen. While Link was disorientated, Ash surged forward with powerful horizontal slashes until Link fell onto his back. In a heartbeat, Ash was in the air and brought the Master Sword point-down into Link's heart.

As Ash's Pokémon uttered in disbelief, Link stood up and brushed himself off. "That was a pinpoint strike. You seem to have a little more of a look of a Hero." Ash stood up slightly straighter at the praise. "Excellent. It seems that you are capable of performing my next Hidden Skill. The second Hidden Skill is…..the Shield Attack. Let it be hewn into your mind!"

Ash stood, with his sword and shield ready, listening eagerly while his Pokémon watched him prepare to train. "No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do no harm. When facing such a foe, you must thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy, causing the fiend to recoil. You must keep your eyes locked onto your foe at all times to perform this move. Now try it against me, I'm sure you can see the moment when you can perform a shield attack."

With that, Ash and Link clashed their blades together in a formal acknowledgement of training. Link stood with his legs spread apart in a slight crouch, his sword raised and shield ready to strike at a moment's notice. Ash charged forward and, before Link could react, thrust his shield against Link's chest, causing Link to stumble. Ash leaped with a jumping Vertical Slash and causing Link to stumble back even farther. "Excellent! Open a hole in your foe's defenses and use your sword to strike without hesitation!"

"The shield attack I have just taught you can also be used to repel an enemy's projectile attacks. Would you practice? Then repel my Magical attacks with your Shield Attack!" Link said; right before a glowing, yellow orb formed on the tip of Link's sword. Link swung the sword down and the orb raced at Ash. Ash used a Shield Attack and the orb rebounded and struck Link. "Perfect! When your enemies assail you with projectiles, this is how you will defeat them with ease! Done. You have learned the second of my Hidden Skills, the Shield Attack!"

Ash nodded before showing off the Shield Attack and twirling his sword before sheathing it. "But I have five more skills to teach you…in time. The path to becoming the true Hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all of the Hidden Skills, you shall be worthy of walking it. You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the greatest evils of the world! Even ones that would try to pose as friends and teachers. Do not forget your discipline with the blade before we meet again!" After Link spoke this, the world went white.

/

The three awoke in Cerulean City, right outside the Pokémon Center. Sylveon and Pikachu were still confused. First they were attacked by a golden creature, and then transported to a misty world where Ash was trained by a…ghost….apparently, and now they were in front of the Pokémon Center. "Well, I guess we can get directions here" Ash said. As they entered the Center, Ash was immediately greeted by a girl with long ears and red eyes and hair. "It's been a while, strong guy." She said. Ash narrowed his eyes. "Only one person calls me that….Din?!" He realized, "What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Easy. I just left my Goddess form in the Sacred Realm, created a Hylian mortal body, and had my spirit with my powers inhabit it." She said; waving him off like it was no big deal. "Right…." Ash said, "Why are you here? Last time I checked you were not interested in holding my hand the entire trip."

Din smiled slightly, "I'm not. I'm just here to travel with you. You know, see the world from another perspective than just the Sacred Realm. Also, the Hero's tunic is ready for you…overdue in fact." Ash blinked in disbelief. "Hero's tunic?"

/

**Music for the scene: Legend of Zelda Main Theme Medley-25****th**** Anniversary CD**

With his clothes in the pouch, Ash slipped on a light tan pair of pants and a tan long sleeve shirt with a fancy collar. Over that, he placed chainmail armor over the shirt that had a tunic-like design. It went down to below his shoulders-between the shoulders and elbow- and flared out below his waist, nearly to his mid thigh. A field green short-sleeved tunic was placed over the chainmail, hiding all but the chainmail below his shoulders and below his waist. A brown leather belt held the tunic snugly around his waist, letting it flare out around his legs to not restrict his movement. A long, green cap trailed down from the top of his head, behind his ears, to his shoulder blades, blowing in the slightest breeze. Yet, it was charmed so that it never fell off-only coming off when removed by the wearer. Blue padded gauntlets went from his wrists to before his elbows on both arms, held on by two brown leather strips on each end.

He placed the brown leather belts that held the scabbard of the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield on his back over the tunic so that it formed as slight "Y" shape around his right shoulder and right ribcage. He pulled on the brown leather boots that had grips on the soles to help him grip on almost any surface. The boots even had better grips than most shoes on ice. Finally, he pulled on the brown leather, fingerless gloves. Ash tightened his right fist, letting the Triforce of Power shine brightly.

**(Link on my homepage to the outfit-it also shows the Master Sword and Hylian Shield)**

"Looking good." Din said, appraising Ash as he stood in the Hero's tunic. "I look stupid." Ash said, running his hand through his black hair, "The ones named Link could pull off this look. I can't." This caused Din to laugh. "Only you could think you can't pull off that look. Sorry to say, wearing it is Tradition." Ash pouted and sat down on the bed, fiddling with his gloves. "Even the Hero of Winds wasn't thrilled when he first wore the green tunic. Still, it'll grow on you, as it did him. I'll even teleport you to the gym if you stop pouting." Ash immediately put on a determined face and nodded to her.

"Good. Luckily for you your lesson with the Hero of Time and me having you put on the tunic let you miss the boring water show at Cerulean Gym." She said, as all of them vanished in a swirl of fire.

/

The reappeared in an aquarium where many fish and water Pokémon swam around. Din teleported away again as three different voices were heard. Ash turned to see three young women, one blonde, one with dark blue hair, and one with pink hair, talking to each other. "Ahem…Excuse me…I'm here to challenge the Cerulean City gym." Ash said. At this, all three women froze. "Yeah…about that…" The blonde one (Daisy) said.

They took him to a large room with a pool where two floating platforms sat. "We all got beat by three trainers from this nowhere town called Pallet and our Pokémon are at the Center being healed." The blue haired one (Violet) said. "Nowhere…" Ash growled, Triforce of Power shining and his right hand slowly inching to his sword. Even Pikachu emitted some sparks from his cheeks and Sylveon growled. "All we have left is this Goldeen and all it knows is Horn Attack" The Pink haired one (Lily) said, holding up a poke ball. "If it evolved we could use it, but right now it's useless."

Ash shook his head. "I can wait until they are healed." "Seel" Daisy yelled out, and a Seel popped out and on its tongue the Cascade Badge. "What you want is the badge, right? Just take it." Ash sighed and tapped his foot on the ground as he thought out the pros and cons of doing what they said. "NOT SO FAST!" A familiar voice yelled out, and they all turned to see Misty glaring at the three women. "Giving badges away again?! Well, not right now. I happen to be the gym leader of Cerulean City and the fourth Sensational Sister!" Misty proclaimed loudly.

"There are three sisters and one runt." Violet said in an arrogant tone. Ash glanced at the sisters. "Permission to express myself freely about the last comment?" Ash asked. Daisy blinked and said "Granted." Ash almost gave a sinister grin. "Good." And with that, slammed the Hylian Shield into Violet, the metal resounding off her back and pushing her into the pool. "I came to battle to prove myself as the King of Power: Representative of the Gods." Misty blinked "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash sat up as Din-unbeknownst to the others around them-reappeared in the stands by the pool. "Yeah. This happens to be the kind tunic the Chosen Hero wore." Lily glanced at him, "Not a bad choice, Misty. He has the whole 'fantasy hero' thing going for him. Although, are you a Water Pokémon Master yet?" Misty looked down. "I did say something about that didn't I? Anyway, I'm here to defend the reputation of the Cerulean City Gym!"

/

Ash and Misty stood on other sides of the pool, while Mist pulled out a poke ball. "This is going to be a two-on-two match alright?" She asked, earning a nod in agreement from Ash. "Go Staryu!" Misty yelled out, sending a yellow starfish Pokémon with a red gem. Ash quickly scanned the Pokémon with his poke dex and fingered a poke ball of his own. "Go Gyrados!" With that, the Atrocious Pokémon rose out of the poke ball and curled itself in front of Ash. Misty cringed and only her pride as a Cerulean City Trainer kept her from running away from the only water Pokémon she was afraid of. "Staryu, start off with rapid spin!" The starfish Pokémon spun quickly and launched itself at Gyrados. "Counter with your twister!" An orb of wind formed on Gyrados' tails and launched a white tornado at Staryu.

Staryu, thanks to its rapid spin, held out a first, but then the winds slowed its spin until it stopped and sent the Staryu flying. "Water Gun! Slow yourself down!" Misty yelled out. The Staryu aimed a water gun behind it and kept itself from slamming into the wall.

"Misty is actually…kind of….good." Lily said as she watched the battle, "If we went up against a Gyrados, we would have lost by now." Right after she said this, a powerful bite attack from the Gyrados knocked out Staryu after it landed a blow from a water pulse attack. "While we inherited good looks from our parents…Misty inherited their skill at Pokémon battles." Daisy said, coming to a realization. In a way, their little sister had surpassed them.

/

"Not bad at all, Ash. But it will get more difficult from here on out. Go Starmie!" after he scanned the evolved form of Staryu with his poke dex, he barrowed his eyes at the purple starfish with the red gem. "Gyrados! Dragon Rage!" "Reflect!" Ash and Misty called out at the same time. Gyrados sent out a dragon rage, but it was deflected by Starmie's reflect. "Nicely done. You found a way to cut off Gyrados' special attacks….but remember, Gyrados' true power lies with physical attacks! Bite!" Gyrados surged forward through the water with surprising speed and landed a powerful bite on Starmie. This was made more effective by the fact that Starmie was part Psychic type. "Starmie! Get it off you. Use water gun!" Starmie blasted a powerful jet of water into Gyrados' mouth. Gyrados growled in pain.

"Don't give up Gyrados! Use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded. As Starmie continued to fire a water gun at Gyrados, it fired its dragon rage and slammed the purple starfish Pokémon into the wall, knocking it out. "Return Starmie." Misty said, as she recalled her Pokémon.

"You know, normally I would be upset I lost…but this battle was so enjoyable I just can't. You even used a Water Pokémon here, and for this victory I award you the Cascade Badge. As Ash held up the water-drop shaped badge, an explosion occurred and part of the wall blew apart, revealing the three thieves Ash saw at Vermillion, on top of the giant vacuum with the large hose. "Prepare for Trouble!" The woman said.

"Make it double" The man said, and they continued in that order. "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all people within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie" "James" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" At this their Meowth jumped down. "Meowth! That's Right!" **(I just died a little inside writing this. Even as a child, those three were my BANE of the series. However, I loved seeing them humiliated!) **

"Right….." Ash said, as he just stared blankly with an unimpressed look on his face, "Was that supposed to inspire terror, because that's about a minute of my life I am never getting back that did nothing but bore me." Enraged, Team Rocket proceeded to place the hose into the water and start sucking it up, which included Seel. Ash, without a moment of hesitation, jumped into the water and pulled out two metal gauntlets with three claws on chains attached to them. These were Clawshots, or known combined as the Double Clawshot. Swimming up to Seel, he grabbed the water Pokémon under his left arm and aimed upwards. Right before he would have been sucked into the machine, he spotted a marking on the ceiling-a rough surface. He fired his right Clawshot and it hooked into the surface and pulled him and Seel out of the water. Ash then threw Seel at Lily, who caught it-although the impact did knock her onto her back.

Ash glanced down at the hose. Detaching the clawshot from the ceiling and put away the Clawshots, pulling out the Master Sword. Right as he reached the hose, Ash spun in the air, sword extended-slashing through the hose. "Spin Attack!" "T-that Twerp destroyed out hose!" The Meowth said. Ash leaped onto the machine, right hand glowing gold. "Triangle punch!" he yelled, and his right fist blurred and quickly reappeared in a triangle formation at super human speeds. An image of the Triforce appeared within the triangular formation of the punches. A blast of light sent the trio flying into the sky. With a cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they quickly became a light on the horizon. A blue medallion with six diamond-like crystals in a snowflake-like pattern on it fell into his hands from one of the Team Rocket members. "The Water Medallion!" Ash recognized.

/

"Thank you ever so much for saving our gym and Pokémon from those thieves." Daisy said, with a wrapped parcel in her hands. "Our sisters and I couldn't just let you leave with only a badge." With that, Lily placed a poke ball in Ash's hands. "This poke ball contains a Shellder. There are many in our Gym's aquarium that we use in our shows." As Ash thanked her and tucked the poke ball into his pouch, Daisy unwrapped the parcel and Ash's eyes widened in surprise. In her hands was a blue Ocarina with a silver piece around the bottom of the mouthpiece. On the silver portion was a gold Triforce.

"We got this from a store a month ago. It was so beautiful we couldn't leave it, but none of us know how to play it. It might help you out, though." Ash held the instrument with reverence. "The Ocarina of Time." He spoke quietly, but was heard by all. "Time passes. People move…like a river's flow it never ends. A childish mind will become noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface will reflect growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…" With that, he brought the Ocarina to his lips and played a slow, relaxing and reflective serenade.

/

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Sylveon, eventually met up with Brock. They quickly were joined up by Din, who saw no need to disguise her name. This caused Brock and Misty to bow repeatedly to the Goddess, but was eventually halted by Din herself.

It was at this point Brock noticed Ash's new clothes.

"Hey Ash, nice getup!" Brock said, smirking. "OH SHUT UP!" Ash yelled.

**Chapter end! **

Monsters spotted:wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

Current Bio:

Name:Ash Ketchum

Relative(s):Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

Age:10

Pokémon:Pikachu

Spearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

Sylveon

Clefairy

Shellder

Powers: Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Farore's Wind

Flight

Fire Arrow

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

Speed boosting

Dark blast

Ending Blow (Hidden Skill)-finishes off foes knocked onto their backs.

Shield Attack (Hidden Skill)-slams shield into foe

Spin Attack-user spins with sword extended

Triangle Punch-**(first seen in Oracle of Seasons manga only?) **rapid punches are sent in a triangular pattern, with an image of the Triforce appearing

Tools: Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

Fire-Shield Earrings

Hero's Tunic

Forest Medallion

Water Medallion

Double Clawshot

Ocarina of Time

_**Next time: Ash meets a young trainer with harsh, but effective training methods and reflects on his own Pokémon. He also meets a bulbasaur, and abandoned charmander, and a gang of squrtles. How will Ash also fare when he learns that the one who abandoned charmander….was the one who abandoned Sylveon? **_

_**Triforce Wielders:**_

_**Triforce of Power: Ash Ketchum**_

_**Triforce of Wisdom: **__male from Isshu with green hair and a notoriety for speaking to Pokémon. _

**Triforce of Courage: **_**To be determined by next poll. **_


	9. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander

Din has officially won the poll! Now, the new poll about who will have the Triforce of Courage is up and running!

_**Sorry this took so long, I got caught up in my research of the Edmund Fitzgerald. I'll tell you more about it next chapter. **_

_**Also! DO NOT SKIP THIS! I found something on YouTube that may be useful. Go to YouTube and search "Link vs Cloud". The video you seek is the first result. To see how Ash will fight and some items he will get, watch this video to the end.**_

**Review Replies:**

Rotoknight: I'm covering EVERY region…even Kalos when it comes out-but the way these chapters are coming out, it will be a while.

Beserkians fury: As I sent, Sylveon won't be in battle until the species' moves are revealed.

Jewlbunny: Thanks so much!

Zatch Bell-01: Yes. N has the Triforce of Wisdom.

ebok95 : Thanks. I will.

DZ2: Oh don't worry; Force is best resisted with Force! It will be interesting to plan out those battle scenes.

ultima-owner: So did I.

zero543: Yeah, and I heard that he ("MATT") also told another writer to "stab himself"…..fanfiction really needs to work blocking THOSE guys.

BOOM: Help is always appreciated.

Zorobak : That was the intention.

vampireharry the 2: No problem! I'll keep going!

Fang Truckey : I'll keep up the work!

_I have up 23 image URLs for this story and 20 music URL for different scenes on my home page. I recommend that if you don't know something or am wondering if there is any specific music for that scene, please check it out._

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 9-Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander**

A Rattata collapsed as Ash's Spearow flew back onto his arm and perched there, his beak stopping glowing from the powerful peck attack it had unleashed. It had been difficult for Ash-training his Pokémon while on the road, but he was making it work. All of his Pokémon were constantly getting stronger; he even had Pikachu work on absorbing electricity by having him absorb bolts of electricity Ash summoned by his magic.

Currently, Pikachu could absorb up to 5,000 volts, and that amount was quickly climbing.

Sylveon, however, was confusing to Ash. She refused to train currently and never showed off any moves. Using the Triforce of Power, he learned that the abandonment from her previous trainer had scared her off from battling-for now. She was worried that she would be abandoned again if not deemed "strong enough", so she constantly had to be reassured by constantly being near her trainer.

Ash was not too worried. Sylveon would battle when she was good and ready to.

"Wow. That was amazing! I've never seen a trainer command a Spearow so well. They're usually bad-tempered!" The young Rattata trainer said. If it wasn't for Nayru's blessing of increased wisdom, Ash might have gotten a swelled head. Instead he nodded silently-inwardly wondering if Link's silent personality was rubbing off on him.

"You might have what it takes to beat A.J."

This got Ash's attention. "A.J.?" He asked. "He's a tough Pokémon trainer. He's currently undefeated." Now Ash knew what that could entitle a trainer to-an oversized ego. If left untreated, he could eventually lose his Pokémon to thieves.

"Well then, let's see how A.J. stacks up to the King of Power…." Ash said, tightening his fists.

/

Ash stood on the end of a battlefield with A.J, a trainer with spiky green hair, on the other side. They were inside a wooden arena, with a giant circus tent pitched not too far away. "This will be a one-on-one match. Don't feel too bad, you will be my 99th win." A.J. said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Ash said, the long green hat blowing in the wind as he narrowed his eyes-analyzing his opponent. Link-his ancestor-was a puzzle-solver: one who could find and exploit any weakness of a foe, even if there was only one weakness.

A Sandshrew stood in front of A.J. Ash could tell by its tough skin that it was well cared for and well trained. It even looked like it was being trained to withstand water-type attacks. His first instinct was to use Gyrados, but stopped himself. He had heard the Vermillion City gym was an Electric-Type gym. Gyrados was a dual water-flying type with a 4X weakness to electric types, meaning his trump Pokémon was useless in it. In fact, his team was ill-equipped to deal with electric-types. Pikachu was his only option for that gym.

Inwardly groaning about having to double Pikachu's electricity absorbing training later, he sent out his Pidgeotto instead. Sandshrew was a ground-type. Pidgeotto's flying-type would remove any powerful ground-type attacks.

With a crack of his whip, A.J.'s Sandshrew went charging quickly forward with a powerful tackle attack. "Pidgeotto, dodge and intercept using Quick Attack." A white aura formed around Pidgeotto and it flew circles around Sandshrew before slamming into its back. Sandshrew growled and continued to attempt to strike Pidgeotto when commanded, but even its Fissure move was useless against Pidgeotto and its superior speed. "Let's wrap this up Pidgeotto. Twister." Ash commanded.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings together and let out a powerful tornado composed of wind and dirt imbued with draconic energy (which is why it was a Dragon-type move). Sandshrew, exhausted by the attempts to strike Pidgeotto, was helpless and was sent flying by the tornado and landed on the ground hard, fainting upon impact.

"I….lost…" A.J. said, scooping up his Sandshrew. "No matter how many victories you have, there will be those stronger than you that you must train to overcome." Ash said, recalling Pidgeotto. "I will remember that. Please come in. I can let you use my training equipment." A.J. said, humbled by the easy defeat.

/

As Ash and the others watched the intense training A.J.'s Pokémon went through, he couldn't help but cringe. Before he could even utter a complaint, he remembered his ancestors, who started out with little more than a sword and shield, and pushed themselves to the limits.

"Are they happy?" He finally blurted out, causing Din to smirk. She had come up with the same question herself. The training was obviously paying off; the question was of the happiness of the Pokémon. The Sandshrew gave its version of a thumbs-up, and Ash could see, even in its eyes, that it was truly happy with as far as it came. After training for a while, and increasing Pikachu's voltage absorbing limits to 14,000 volts, he and the travelling group left to continue their journey.

/

After traveling on the road for a couple of hours, the group was blinded by an intense fog. "This fog isn't natural!" Din shouted out as her Flareon shook her fur to get the condensed water droplets off of her-being a Fire-type she didn't like to get wet. Ash was immediately in front of them, Master Sword and Hylian Shield drawn. "Syl! Sylveon!" Ash's Fairy-Type Eeveelution shouted from her perch on his left shoulder, pointing at a light in the fog.

"Well then. I guess that light's our only clue to finding out what is up with this fog. Allons-Y!" Ash said, charging forward with his sword drawn.

Only to stumble upon a group of teens quizzing a kid around his age, all of them wearing a school uniform, on a treadmill. Eventually, before Ash could react, the speed of the treadmill, which had been increased with every incorrect answer, became too fast and he fell off the machine. _"The Fog Battle Simulation is over"_ a mechanical voice echoed over the loudspeakers as the fog lifted. _"Tomorrow is Ice-Field Secrets"_ a large building was revealed. "Why did you stand there like you were going to attack?" The kid said, "My friends were only helping me study."

"Friends…" Ash said, with an eye twitching, "I'd rather have a Moblin as a brother than have these guys as friends."

"Pokémon Technical Institute, a premier teaching location where you can learn how to battle without needing to travel to collect league badges. Upon graduation, one is automatically accepted into the Pokémon League." Brock read off a brochure.

This actually caused Din to roll her eyes. "Oh great. Snobby rich kids." She said. "I don't mind if people are rich, I just hate it when it makes them complete snobs."

"My name is Joe." The kid said, "Even though I am only a beginner, I already have the same qualification as one with two gym badges." This caused Misty, a Cerulean City Gym Leader to become upset and challenge Joe to a battle.

/

The battle-if you could call it one-caused this Pokémon Technical Institute to become even higher on Ash's list of "most overrated places". Joe's Weepingbell, a Grass-Type, couldn't stand up to ONE Water Gun from Misty's Starmie. That is when Giselle, a beautiful young woman around Ash's age walked in and berated Joe for underestimating Misty's Pokémon.

"Okay. Hold up! What in the name of Din is wrong with this place?!" Ash shouted. "One cannot learn everything while sheltered inside a safe environment! One must push themselves to grow. I've been a trainer for two months and have two badges. I've been training my Pokémon and working alongside them to grow."

"Two months and only two badges, geez you really must suck." Giselle sniped, before glancing at Pikachu. "And you haven't even trained your Pokémon to stay in its poke ball. Are you sure your Pokémon are not the ones training you? You sure look like it."

Before Giselle could even blink, Ash was holding her up by her throat, choking her. What was really noticeable was that the Triforce of Power and his eyes were glowing gold. **"You dare mock the King of Power, champion of the Goddess of Power-Din? The descendant of the Multi-Incarnate hero Link and the next Hero Chosen by the Gods?!" ** He roared, the Triforce of Power giving him a beast-like voice. His eyes stopped glowing as he tossed the girl onto the ground. "Remember this. Never insult the one who could save your life, or you might just lose it, Wench."

"I-I-I C-C-Challenge you to a Battle!" Giselle said as she shakily stood up. "The winner keeps the cute Pokémon on your left shoulder." When the teachers that had arrived hear this, they interrupted

"Giselle! Pokémon cannot be betted upon! The only times Pokémon can be given away is through a Tournament with it as the prize, legitimate disputes over who caught a Pokémon-like two poke balls flying at a Pokémon and one of them catching it when the trainer's view is obstructed, or in a trade."

"I am Giselle! The top student of the beginner class of Pokémon Technical Institute! And I"

"Will shut up before I kill you" Ash interrupted, and Giselle found herself with the blade of the Master Sword against her neck. Sylveon had curled up and was shaking in fear with Pikachu trying to comfort her. "You dare mock the King of Power….and frighten MY Pokémon" Before Giselle could reach, white lances of light shot out of the ground and tied her up.

"It seems that this wench here needs a lesson in humility. Four months sealed into the Evil Realm should do the trick." Ash said, as the Forest and Water Medallions circled around Giselle a white light shot out of the ground underneath her. When it vanished, Giselle was gone and the Water and Forest Medallions returned to Ash.

"Wh-What happened?" One asked. This was when Din spoke up, a smirk on her face. "The Evil Realm is a part of the Sacred Realm that is used to lock up evil souls. If redeemable, the souls and living person is trapped there for a certain amount of time. If not, it is used to imprison them for all eternity. The Evil Realm is basically a void. No light, no life or death. Nothing but the person trapped there. Some even go onto call it Hell."

"She was redeemable; I can't completely punish her because she was spoiled, but her attitude would only go onto hinder her in the long run. No one would help her because she pushed people away. She would be alone for the rest of her life. Four months in the Evil Realm may possibly teach her some humility and to appreciate all that she has." Ash said, before turning away.

"Let's go before I have the urge to send the entire building to the Evil Realm. There is no substitute for experience."

/

_**What Ash didn't know is that after the stay in the Evil Realm, Giselle completely changed her attitude. She and Joe even gave up that school and started travelling to gain experience for themselves-but that's another story.**_

/

After leaving that place-with the teachers swearing to help cut the student's arrogance levels (after all, they didn't want to end up trapped in the Evil Realm) the group of four continued on through the woods that lead between Cerulean and Vermilion City. As the group set up camp, a rustling was heard in some bushes before an Oddish walked out of it. Ash held up his hand and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift off towards the Sacred Realm. However, no reaction from the Triforce of Power came from this Oddish.

As Ash sighed and lowered his hand, the Triforce of Power started glowing right before two vines flew out of the bushes and attacked them. Din teleported out of the way and Ash closed an eye before chanting. "Blessed Nayru, may your love and guidance protect those who seek it from harm." As he said this, a blue orb formed in his right hand. He slammed it to the ground and shouted "Nayru's Love!" Suddenly, a blue diamond surrounded Ash and the vines bounced off of it. The bushes rattled and a Bulbasaur walk out of it. It growled out a warning at the trainers, before staring at Ash.

/

As Bulbasaur stared at the diamond encasing Ash, the mark of Nayru seemed to shine in his eyes before he wound up in a blue world with a blue flame on a pedestal. **"Young Bulbasaur. Do not fear." **An elegant voiced echoed throughout this world. **"The ones you protect at the Hidden Village must eventually move on and face their own destiny, as must you. The one who can guide you to your destiny is in front of you. Let me show you what you will eventually do." ** It all happened in the blink of an eye. Bulbasaur saw himself as an Ivysaur, staring down at a grey and purple feline-like Pokémon. He and a Wartortle and Charizard facing down the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. Watching the very trainer he saw in the woods facing down a man with greenish-tan skin who wielded a large, black trident.

Bulbasaur shook his head and found himself facing down the young trainer once again in the world he came from, except the blue diamond had faded and the trainer was kneeling down next to him and rubbing his head.

"You were in the Sacred Realm." It wasn't a question. Bulbasaur rubbed his head against the Trainer's leg and ushered them through the woods towards the place he called home.

/

The group (except for Din) was surprised when they ended up in front of a log cabin where a green-haired girl was caring for some injured Pokémon. "Hello! I'm surprised Bulbasaur led you here!" The girl said with a small smile, "He usually hates trainers. "

"Yeah…except I think he wants to come with." Ash said, rubbing his head and drawing the girl's attention to him.

"Nice outfit. I really love the color." The girl said, causing Ash to look over the Hero's Tunic.

"It's embarrassing at first, but it grows on you." He said as Brock sniggered-shutting up when Ash and Din glared at him.

"It's for the best. This place is supposed to be a temporary residence for injured and abandoned Pokémon before they go back to the wild, but with Bulbasaur here protecting them, none of them want to leave." The girl said, causing Bulbasaur's eyes to widen. He hadn't meant to upset her!

_**(Insert Team Rocket Motto)**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Ash shouted as he saw the giant vacuum hose attached to their Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon. "At least they gave me time to switch my boots."

Ash was now wearing a pair of brown boots that had a white wing at each side of the top of the boot.

Ash sent out his Spearow "Spearow. Use your Aerial Ace to deflect the vacuum away from the building." Spearow nodded and vanished, before it reappeared by the vacuum and slammed into it, knocking the hose sideways.

"Perfect!" Ash said, before charging at speeds rivaling a Pokémon's Quick Attack and running straight up a tree, before leaping at the balloon and using a Spin Attack to slice open a hole in the balloon, causing Team Rocket to fly off as air rushed out of the balloon as they shouted "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Before a white light glinted in the direction they flew off towards.

"What was that?!" Misty yelled, causing Din to stifle a laugh at her shocked expression.

"The boots Ash changed into are called the Pegasus Boots. They allow the wearer to move at fast speeds without drawing from any magic reserves the wearer has." Din explained as Ash switched into his normal boots and put away the Pegasus Boots.

Right after Din explained that, Spearow glowed white and his body shifted. When the light died down, a Fearow stood where the tiny bird Pokémon once was. "Spearow….evolved!"

After a heartfelt goodbye to his friend, Bulbasaur let himself to be caught and his poke ball was teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

/

After another day on the road, the group encountered a small rock with an orange lizard-like Pokémon sunning itself on a rock. There was a very dim flame on its tail. As Ash held out his hand toward the Pokémon, the Triforce of Power glowed brightly. Charmander growled out at the strangers-couldn't they tell he was waiting for his trainer. Din frowned and started glowing gold-her mortal body shifting into her Goddess form.

Din and Ash placed their hands on the Charmander as its flame diminished and the mark of Din flashed in the Pokémon's eye before it seemed to space out.

/

Charmander awoke in a red world with a red flame on a pedestal. Ash stood next to the Charmander as it panted from the exertion. "Odd. Normally it is not tiring when one enters the Sacred Realm." Ash said, right before Charmander collapsed.

"**Usually it's not, but Charmander just stayed outside in a rainstorm the night before and it's flame is weak. If it goes out, Charmander will die." ** Din said, patting the ill fire-type on the head.

"How do I help?" Ash said, causing Charmander's eyes to widen.

"**Place his tail on the pedestal where my Sacred Flames burn. It should heal him."** Din said.

Ash placed down Charmander's tail in the red flames and dropped to his knees, right before four balls of the red Flames of Din flew into the air and onto Charmander's tail. Charmander raised his tail and looked at the now red flames burning on it, and turned to Ash before saluting. Ash faded from the Sacred Realm as Charmander turned to the Goddess of Power.

"**Beware your old trainer, young flame. He is not what he appears."** Din warned before the world turned white.

/

Ash carried the Charmander in his arms to the nearest Pokémon Center, which was just down the hill from it. When they entered the Pokémon Center, they saw a blue-haired trainer laughing with two guys. Without a warning, Din vanished, only to reappear with an Officer Jenny. Din winked at Ash, and pointed at the blue-haired boy.

"That Charmander was so stupid! It actually thought I could come back for it! For all I know it's so weak it won't even survive a week out there! And that Eevee I had evolved into a pink and cream girly Pokémon, so I left it abandoned at Mount Moon." The boy bragged, causing his friends to laugh, only to run when they saw Officer Jenny storm to their table. "Really now! Well then, you're under arrest for purposeful Pokémon abuse!" She said, cuffing him.

"W-what?! B-but…." The boy stammered.

"No Buts!" She growled out, pulling off six poke balls from his belt. "This means the end of your trainer license. Where is Charmander?" She growled out.

"I found him on a rock nearby." Ash interrupted, holding up the red-flamed Charmander. "I had to help his fire as it nearly went out."

Officer jenny smiled at them and held out the poke balls. "Well, since his Pokémon can't be trusted with him, I trust you young trainers will find them homes."

Sylveon, watching her old trainer get arrested, gave an almost-evil smirk and Charmander spat out some red flames at him. Ash pulled out a poke ball and Charmander pressed his snout against it, the ball sucking him in and teleporting to Oak's lab.

/

The trainer that abandoned Sylveon and Charizard had six Pokémon in total. A Sandslash, an Eevee, a Vaporeon, a Seadra, a Rhyhorn, and a Machop. Ash ended up taking in the Eevee and Sandslash, Misty took in Seadra and Vaporeon, and Brock took in Machop and Rhyhorn.

/

Two days later, the group came to a small town outside of Vermillion City. Pikachu's electricity absorbing training was coming along nicely. Outside of the City, Ash and Din jumped and leaped over a spot in the ground that Misty and Brock walked onto, only to fall into a pitfall.

"Seriously? You two couldn't see the disturbed dirt?" Ash asked.

They heard a laughing sound, and turned to see a group of five Squritle laughing at them. Right then, sirens were heard and the Squirtles vanished into the woods nearby. "Are you kids alright?" An Officer Jenny asked, as she helped the two Gym Leaders out of the hole in the ground.

"What were they?" Misty asked.

"The Squirtle Squad. A group of Squirtles abandoned by their trainers that pull pranks on the people in this area."

/

As the group set up a picnic by a river, the Squirtles appeared in the river and launched a Water Gun at them. Ash stood and blocked it with the Hylian Shield. "Pikachu. Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

The bolt of electricity hit the five Squirtles and the Hylian Shield, but the unique shield was completely invulnerable to electric attacks. The Squirtles, however, were not. All but the leader in the spiked shades were knocked out. The leader, however, was on his last legs. That's when the mark of Farore shone in his eyes and he collapsed.

/

"**Little Squirtle, you show great Courage defending your friends." ** A kind voice echoed as Squirtle awoke in a green world where a green flame burned on a pedestal. **"However, the green-clad trainer in front of you will guide you to your true potential. Trust him, and you will not regret it."**

/

Squirtle awoke just as Ash's poke ball hit him and one of his gang members. "The one who stood after the attack was awesome!" He heard Ash say, "But I'm sure mom will love a little Squirtle to spoil and care for."

Squritle grinned as he was sucked into the ball, and then teleported to Oak's lab. Misty and Brock also caught a Squirtle, and a poke ball sent by Din of all people caught the last one.

Right after the Squirtles were caught, Officer Jenny arrived. "We did it. The Squirtles are caught and won't bother you again."

Right before Officer Jenny could reply a golden wolf bounded out and sat in front of Ash, causing Din's eyes to widen. "Link!" She said.

The wolf leaped at sank it's fangs into Ash's head and everything turned white.

/

The group arrived in the mist-filled world of Hyrule, having been taken along by mistake. There, in a tunic colored in the green of the fields with pointed ears and blue eyes with blonde hair, was Link. He had his sword and shield ready, as did Ash.

"We meet again." Link said. "It appears your efforts have sent some vigor back into Kanto, but it is far too early to relax. Do you feel ready to earn another hidden skill to steel yourself for the forthcoming battles against more powerful foes?" He asked.

"I do." Ash said, hoisting the Master Sword.

"Very well…" Link said, "But before we begin, I must test you to ensure you mastered the previous hidden skill-the shield attack. Now then, come at me!" Ash charged forward when he said this and slammed his shield into Link's abdomen, before using a jumping vertical slash to knock Link back.

"Excellent. It seems you are indeed capable of performing my lost art. Very well. My third hidden skill is….the Back Slice. Let it be hewn into your mind!" Link said, before he started his lecture.

"A mere shield attack is no match for an enemy not only protected by a shield, but by a thick, full-body coat of armor. Such enemies are often focused on defending against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their rear unprotected. That is when you keep your eyes locked to your foe and jump sideways and roll to their back before leaping with a jumping slice."

Link then jumped to Ash's side and before he could react, rolled behind him. Ash turned in time to see Link demonstrating the jumping slash, leaping upwards with a spin attack.

"This is the back slice. Now try it." The two slammed their blades together before Ash immediately copied what Link did, the jumping slice slicing into Link's back as Ash leaped upwards, Knocking Link to the ground.

Link immediately stood up and turned to Ash. "Hmmm….you carry yourself well. But do not forget the proper timing for swinging your sword while you jump. The third hidden skill, the back slice, has been passed on!"

Ash nodded and demonstrated the back slice before spinning the Master Sword and sliding it back into its sheathe.

"There are still four hidden skills for you to learn." Link spoke, "Do not neglect your daily sword training between now and the time you come to learn the next hidden skill."

Right before the world went white, the group heard Link say one last thing.

"May we meet again."

**Chapter end**

Monsters seen:

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

Current Bio:

Name:Ash Ketchum

Relative(s):Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

Age:10

Pokémon:Pikachu

Fearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

Sylveon

Clefairy

Shellder

Bulbasaur

Charmander

Eevee

Sandslash

Squirtle (X2-one is mom's Pokémon)

Powers: Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Flight

Fire Arrow

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

Speed boosting

Dark blast

Ending Blow (Hidden Skill)

Shield Attack (Hidden Skill)

Spin Attack

Triangle Punch

Nayru's Love-a spell that protects the user for up to two minutes by encasing them in a blue diamond.

Back Slice (hidden Skill)-the user suddenly jumps and rolls behind the foe before performing a jumping slice behind them.

Tools: Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

Fire-Shield Earrings

Hero's Tunic

Forest Medallion

Water Medallion

Double Clawshot

Ocarina of Time

Pegasus Boots-makes the user run at super-fast speeds

_**Next time: Ash and company find a lone lighthouse where a Poke Maniac lives. Later, Ash faces off against Lt. Surge to win a Thunder Badge. Can Pikachu's speed and electricity absorbing training overcome the challenge of Surge's Raichu?**_

_**Triforce Wielders:**_

_**Triforce of Power: Ash Ketchum**_

_**Triforce of Wisdom: N**_

**Triforce of Courage: **_**To be determined by next poll. **_


	10. Zelda, Bill, and Dragonite

**Okay! Zelda is officially in the lead to be the Wielder of the Triforce of Courage! Although with as many of you saying to "continue the tradition of two male and one female Triforce wielders, it's not surprising. Other has three votes –Max, Cynthia, and Dawn with one vote each. Ritchie only has one vote. **

**However, I AM surprised no one commented on Ash's future fighting style in "Link Vs. Cloud". What did you all think of it?**

**Okay, as I mentioned last chapter, I am researching the Edmund Fitzgerald.**

**It was launched on the Rouge River in Detroit in 1958, and is still the largest ship launched there at 729 feet long, 75 feet wide, 39 feet deep and 38 feet tall. It was a Lake Freighter, as ship designed to travel the Great Lakes carrying Iron Ore and other materials.**

**By 1975, it made a name for itself by travelling over 1,000,000 miles of water (approximately equal to 44 trips around the world) while setting cargo and speed records.**

**On Nov. 9, 1975, it went to Duluth Minnesota and picked up 26,116 tons of Iron Ore to take to Zug Island (a steel mill in Detroit) before going to Cleveland for winter repairs. **

**The Fitzgerald and her 29 man crew encountered a vicious storm on Lake Superior, with winds reported between 85-100 miles per hour and waves 25-35 (depending on location) feet high. **

**The next afternoon, the captain of the Fitzgerald (Ernest M. McSorely-a 44 year veteran of the Lakes) called the Arthur M. Anderson and said "I have a problem. I've got a fence rail laid down, two vents damaged or missing, and I've taken a Starboard List (water entered on the right)" The Fitzgerald was pumping out water as fast as it was coming in. Soon after that, winds took out long and short range radar. Only for the Whitefish Point Light and Radio beacon to lose power a few hours after that, leaving the Fitzgerald blind in the water with only radar positions from the Anderson to guide her!**

**At 7:10 pm on November 10****th****, 1975, The Anderson gave the Fitzgerald its position and asked how they were faring. **

"**We are holding our own" "Okay, we'll check in with you later"**

**Right after that, a snow squall blinded the Anderson and its radar.**

**7:30, snow eases. The Anderson looks out at the horizon for the Fitzgerald, but finds no lights and has nothing on radar. No one at Whitefish Bay has seen it come in, and the Fitzgerald does not answer to calls. Finally, the Anderson calls the Coast Guard. **

**The Coast Guard along with two salt-water ships and the Anderson and William Clay Ford organize a search. The find two empty lifeboats that had been torn off, empty lifejackets, empty life rafts, pieces of wood, other debris, and an oil slick, but no one to rescue. **

**The found the Fitzgerald 17 miles Northwest of Whitefish Point, broken in two, 535 feet down at the bottom of Lake Superior-having sank before they could even send out a distress call.**

**To this day, the Fitzgerald and her crew lie there. Its bow pointed at Whitefish Point and the safe harbor there. It's stern behind the bow at a 45 degree angle upside-down. 200 feet of the ship's midsection disintegrated into the steel plates that formed it upon impact with lake bottom. **

**Even the Lake bottom was scarred. The bottom of Lake Superior is very smooth…..but the area around the Fitzgerald's wreck looks more like the surface off the moon with hills, craters, and trenches formed when the mighty ship struck bottom. **

**To this day, how the Edmund Fitzgerald sank is….unknown.**

**Review Replies:**

Reishin Amara : Yes. Ash will have some Legendaries, but he won't use them outside of Leagues. He WILL want challenges after all!

Jewlbunny: After travelling with Ash, odd will be the new normal.

Zatch Bell-01: Yes. The 10th Doctor said Allons-Y.

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire : I feel that you believe Zelda is the best choice. Multiple pairings with Ash? It depends on what the viewers want. I usually only write a pairing with one male and female. Viewers, tell me what you think of his idea!

DZ2: That idea is GENIOUS! I have just the object in the Zelda series that can put out a lot of energy and if Team Rocket got it….Giant Pokémon! You are Brilliant!

ultima-owner: Thank you!

do-it: That counts as ONE vote for Max.

vampireharry the 2: Thank you!

_I have up 23 image URLs for this story and 20 music URL for different scenes on my home page. I recommend that if you don't know something or am wondering if there is any specific music for that scene, please check it out._

_**Pokémon: The King of Power**_

**Chapter 10: Zelda, Bill, and a Dragonite**

(Orange Islands-Shamuti Island)

A young girl around the age of ten walked along the shore of Shamuti Island, an Island she had learned to call home. An Espeon walked along side her. Unlike the other islanders, who wore comfortable clothing, she wore a long dress. It was mostly white, with a lavender vest-like cover over her upper torso. She wore a golden necklace, and she had a blue piece of cloth on the front of her dress that had the image of the Triforce over a bird-like design.

This girl had shining blue eyes and long, golden-blonde hair. However, her most noticeable feature was her long, elf-like ears. She had once traveled the world, but her ship and her family were destroyed on the rocks along the island's shores. Only she and Espeon survived.

Her name was Zelda-the reborn Princess and Ruler of Hyrule and Mortal Incarnation of the Goddess Hylia.

Long ago, before Hyrule was even formed, Hylia was trapped in battle with the Demon King-Demise. Trusted to watch over the Triforce and keep it from falling into the wrong hands by Din, Farore, and Nayru, she fought with the different races of Hyrule against Demise and his demon army.

However, she fell in love with a mortal man and this man-turned-hero fought alongside her, wielding the Master Sword. However, he was not strong enough. He was struck down by Demise himself. This was when Hylia formed a plan. The Gods created the Triforce, yet could not use it. The Triforce was what was needed to destroy Demise.

Hylia sealed away Demise, yet knew he could break out one day. She took a piece of land and placed humanity on it before sending it into the sky so that they could live safely. Thousands of years later, she reincarnated the Hero she fell in love with, and had him named Link. She herself gave up all of her Goddess powers and form, and turned into a mortal girl named Zelda who would grow up alongside him, and would spur him into re-forming the Master Sword from the Goddess Blade and finding all three pieces of the Triforce and using its awesome power to destroy Demise. Zelda and Link would then begin turning the land into Hyrule. Their blood flowed through the Hero and Princess's veins.

He was known as the First Hero.

Now, with the age of Hyrule long gone, Zelda was one of the only reminders of the age long past. But now, the magical girl with the long blonde hair stared out to the dark clouds gathering over the sea.

"There is a tale of a hero past." Zelda said; petting her Espeon-the Pokémon purring in delight as Zelda's fingers flowed through her fur. "The evil he destroyed, and the lives he saved." Zelda sighed and stood, staring at the dark clouds blocking out the sun.

"When shadow shrouds the Earth, good souls fear to stand." She knelt down to pick up her Pokémon. "He will come again to destroy the dark." She said, pointing a finger at the clouds before a beam of light shot from her index finger and parted a few of the clouds.

"After all, we are of the wind. Whispers of Legend. Unbound from the Cage of Time." She said, walking back inside. "I can feel the gentle caress of the ancient wind, its familiar breath upon my skin. "

/

(Seaside path, near Vermilion City)

Ash and company ran out into a beach with a lone lighthouse standing upon a hill. A Krabby stood in front of him. "Well hello there little guy." Ash said. The Krabby looked up to him, talking in his own language. "KOO-KIE!" The Krabby clicked its claws together. "I think it wants to battle." Ash said, before sending out Butterfree. "Use sleep powder" Ash commanded, and Butterfree flapped its wings, releasing a green powder that put the crab Pokémon to sleep. "Poke Ball. Go!" Ash said as he threw an empty Poke Ball, which sucked in the sleeping Krabby. It shook for a while, before it dinged to confirm a capture before teleporting to Oak's Lab.

"It's getting dark guys." Din said, glancing up at the setting sun. "Maybe we can take shelter in that lighthouse for the night. Ash nodded, and as they turned, Din could swear she saw a ghost of the Hero of Time overlapping with Ash's image.

"The Spirit of the Hero is awakening. " Din said, causing Brock and Misty to look at her. "What is the Spirit of the Hero?" Misty asked.

"Every Hero after the First Hero has a portion of the souls of every Hero before him within his own. It bestows the Hero with the unbreakable will AND combat prowess of the previous Heroes. It is why every Link seemingly mastered every weapon he touched so quickly; he had the previous experience of the past Heroes. The things they learned were already within him!" Din explained.

"So Ash…will have the battle experiences of the past Heroes? Will he even need us?" Brock asked.

"Oh he'll need us. None of the Heroes had any experience with Pokémon". Din said.

/

Ash knocked on the door of the lighthouse, which was engraved with the images of many different Pokémon on it. "Yes. Hello." A voice with an almost British accent called out from a speaker. "Yes. My friends and I were wondering if we could spend the night inside instead of camping out again." Ash spoke. "Can any of you cook without tofu? My cook is out on vacation and I've been eating nothing but tofu ever since!"

"I'll be glad to whip up something for everyone!" Brock said, somehow pulling a frying pan out of his bag.

"Come right in!" The voice said, and the door swung outwards.

The group entered a dark room with tall pillars holding up the ceiling. "Is there a phone and Pokémon transfer system nearby?" Ash asked, looking around. "There's one to your right." The voiced echoed from within the room. Ash looked and found a video phone. "Now to call Professor Oak." Ash said dialing Oak's number.

"Where is it?!" Oak's face was literally pressed against the screen. "Where's what?!" Ash asked, backing up slightly. "The unknown Pokémon you caught!" Oak said. "Oh! Her! All I know about her is that she's the evolved form of Eevee."

"A new evolution of Eevee?!" The voice echoed, "A newly-discovered evolution of my favorite Pokémon! How exciting!"

"Sylveon!" Ash called, and the Fairy-Type Pokémon hopped onto his shoulder.

"Remarkable" Professor Oak said, making notes in a notepad, "Simply remarkable." Ash shook his head and cleared his throat. "How are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and my Squirtles?" Ash asked. "They're all fine." Oak replied, "Although they are a little skittish."

"Give the Squirtle with the round sunglasses to mom. I'm sure she'll love him!" Ash said. Oak nodded. "Transferring ownership now. By the way Ash, you getting Sylveon-you called it?-really helped my research. Because of it, we discovered a new type-the Fairy Type. To repay that, I'm increasing the number of Pokémon you can carry. Ten is now your maximum limit. This isn't done every day for rookie trainers."

Ash placed a couple poke balls on the pad. "I'll transfer Gyrados and Fearow to get Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." A white light shot out from the machine and the two poke balls were replaced by three. "All clear on my end" Ash said, holding up the three poke balls before tucking them into his pouch.

"I received Gyrados and Fearow over here." Oak said. He at first wanted to say something about Gary's Krabby being larger, but didn't want to anger Sylveon's trainer and lose the chance to study her.

"By the way, I'm in a lighthouse near Vermilion City. Do you know who lives there?" Ash asked.

"That must be Bill. Creator of the Pokémon Transfer System. He knows a lot about Pokémon. Maybe he can teach you some more about Pokémon!" Oak replied, before shutting off the phone.

"I cannot turn down a request by Professor Oak himself." The voice echoed before a light shone down on a figure on a chair. "I am Bill of the lighthouse!" Bill said, as the light revealed a large Kabuto on the chair.

/

"You're Bill? You look like a Kabuto to me!" Misty said.

"This is a costume. However, my arm is too small to reach the button. Ash walked up and knelt down and pressed the button just underneath his leg. Suddenly, the Kabuto began to glow and Ash jumped back and ducked. When nothing else happened, Ash let out a confused "huh?" and moved closer to the Kabuto.

Only for the portion of the "Kabuto" with the eyes to fly off and hit him in the face.

"Oh! I do apologize." Bill, a browned haired young adult (who to me dressed kind of like the Third Doctor from Doctor Who) said, "It got jammed there for a minute."

"Yeah. I noticed." Ash said, pulling off the portion of the costume from his face and tossing it aside.

"You know, until I heard about your new Pokémon, I thought there were 150 different species. Now I know I have more to discover." Bill said, before pressing a button and a loud siren-like call was heard. "This is a call from a lone Pokémon that travels the world." Right before Bill said anything else; a louder, clearer version of the call was heard, causing everyone to run outside.

/

Ash glanced down as everyone stared at the giant silhouette in the dense fog. He had heard something and, glancing down, he saw the Team Rocket Trio carrying what looked like Rocket Launchers. "Not on my watch." Ash growled out, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a bomb, which its fuse lit automatically when it was pulled out. "Play with explosives and you'll get hurt." Ash called down to them before dropping the bomb.

"Huh?!" The three said, Jessie reaching up and catching the bomb. "Oh beautiful!" She called out, looking at her reflection in the bomb. "Jessie! Dat's a bomb!" Meowth yelled out, causing Jessie to freeze.

The bomb then exploded, sending them flying as they called out "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF TOO SOON!" before they vanished into the distance.

/

Ash pulled out his poke dex and pointed it at the giant shadowy figure. _"Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon and evolved form of Dragonair. This extremely rare and intelligent Pokémon is able to fly faster than any Pokémon known currently in the Kanto and Johto Regions."_ It droned out in a robotic voice.

AS Bill continued to talk to the Dragonite, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Din headed off to their rooms assigned to them. Right before Ash closed his door, a small, pink Pokémon flew inside and turned invisible. Ash scratched his head and raised his shield in caution. When nothing happened, Ash finished closing the door completely before taking off his pouch, shield and Master Sword in the scabbard and setting them next to his bed.

Ash hopped into bed, and Pikachu and Sylveon hopped up and curled up next to him. All three closed their eyes and fell asleep quickly in the comfortable bed.

When they fell asleep the small, pink Pokémon revealed itself and uttered one small whisper. "Mew."

**Chapter end!**

**The Doctor Who references in the last Chapter were both Ash saying "Allons-Y" and Din's explanation of the void, which was similar to how the Tenth Doctor described it in "Army of Ghosts". **

Monsters spotted:wolfos

Skulltula

Stalfos

Giant Deku Baba

Phantom Ganon

Dark Link

Current Bio:

Name:Ash Ketchum

Relative(s):Delia Ketchum (mother)

Father (unknown)

Grandfather (unknown)

Age:10

Pokémon:Pikachu

Spearow

Gyrados

Pidgeotto

Butterfree

Sylveon

Clefairy

Shellder

Bulbasaur

Charmander

Eevee

Sandslash

Squirtle (X2-one is mom's Pokémon)

Krabby

Powers: Gerudo Dragon

Din's Fire

Warlock Punch

Flight

Fire Arrow

Farore's Wind

Ice Arrow

Light Arrow

Speed boosting

Dark blast

Ending Blow (Hidden Skill)

Shield Attack (Hidden Skill)

Spin Attack

Triangle Punch

Nayru's Love

Back Slice (Hidden Skill)

Tools: Triforce of Power

Gale Boomerang

Ball-and-Chain

Master Sword

Sacred Bow

Large Quiver

Monster creation/summoning

Forest Medallion

Hylian Shield

Fire-Shield Earrings

Hero's Tunic

Forest Medallion

Water Medallion

Double Clawshot

Ocarina of Time

Pegasus Boots

Bombs

_**Next time: Ash faces off against Lt. Surge. It's the classic battle of Pikachu vs. Raichu. Can Ash find Raichu's weakness while at a disadvantage? **_

_**Immediately afterwards, Ash and his friends go aboard the Luxury ship St. Anne! However, when Team Rocket appears, they will have a fight on their hands.**_

_**They are then stranded upon an island with Giant Pokémon powered by and evil mirror. Can Ash find and destroy the Dark Mirror to save the Pokémon? **_

_I know this isn't where I wanted to be when I planned this chapter out, but I'm running out of time. To make it up, I added Zelda in the beginning. Also, prepare for more fight scenes next chapter! Also, the two Hidden Skills will be in Vermilion and the Island respectively. _

_**Triforce Wielders:**_

_**Triforce of Power: Ash Ketchum**_

_**Triforce of Wisdom: N**_

**Triforce of Courage: **_**To be determined by poll. **_


End file.
